I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU
by Mandy0817
Summary: What do you mean 'out of your hands?" Jason stepped forward, cradling Piper in his arms; who was sobbing along with Hazel and Annabeth. "He is stuck in between life and death." Apollo answered, "And right now, I think he is leaning more towards getting a spot in Elisyum." What will happen to one of our favorite heroes. This came from the middle of the story. Thank Viria for pic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the fanfiction world! Out with a new story idea! Hope you like it! Lemme know what you think!**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's unbelievable; after defeating Kronos, after defeating Gaea, after going to Tartarus and back, that _they_ would be our torturers. I pace the length of my holding cell waiting for our time, and recollect the day we were captured.

**Flashback**

It was a sunny afternoon Percy and I were sitting on the docks, the whole camp had gone on a field trip to Olympus; but Percy he asked Chiron if we could stay behind… unbelievably he accepted the request. We were left alone at camp, and it was quiet. For a while we just held hands, but late it turned into more than that.

"Percy?" I wanted to make sure this was real, to make sure this was not just a dream; a really good dream.

"Yes Annabeth?" He asked, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I opened my mouth to say something but I never got to it.

**Present time**

"Annabeth Chase!" My captor cackled, "Oh this is gonna be fun!" He said rubbing his hands greedily.

"Shut up." I snapped back. He raised his eyebrow at me and grinned an evil grin.

"Well that is no way to talk to your captor!" He exclaimed doing his best to sound offended.

"Won't my captor at least be polite enough to tell me his name?" I mumbled.

"Ahhhh you don't remember me do you?" He replied.

"No I don't unless you're Nancy Bobofit from Percy's stories?" I snarled back.

"Oh you'll pay for that deary!" He said brushing his blonde bangs out of his pallid face.

"You can't do anything to me that will hurt me."

"Not you…" He said turning on one of the TV monitors. The screen showed a white room with a pole in it, the room had no doors or windows, and looked as if it had caused much grief from its existence. "But how about him?" He snickered as I watched the boy get pushed into the room and had his hands bound around the pole.

"Percy." I breathed, "Percy!" I said louder. The person with Percy turned around… it was Luke. Luke stripped Percy of his shirt and turned him around.

"Ahh I think you will want to hear this!" My torturer said, delight filling his voice. He picked up the remote once again, and turned up the volume to thirty seven.

"Percy Jackson!" Luke bellowed unsheathing backbiter. "I have been waiting for my revenge!" He laughed as he took the first strike hitting the small of Percy's back. I screamed in rage as I saw Luke do this, I struggled to get out the door.

"PERCY!" I screamed, and started sobbing into my hands.

"So you lost your Achilles heel?" He asked stroking his chin, and cleaning the blood off of his sword. "Intriguing." He mused taking another swing, than another. Percy flinched for a moment causing Luke to have a coughing fit.

"Luke, why are you doing this? I thought we made amends before you destroyed yourself along with Kronos." Percy told Luke, I was disgusted that the likes of Luke made it into Elysium.

"Oh no Jackson, I was never satisfied in the afterlife. You took everything from me, Annabeth, my friends at camp, my mentor Chiron!" He yelled. "I'm just here to take it back." Luke took one more strike before my torturer took out a walkie talkie.

"Luke, you don't want to kill our pet on the first day do you?" He said, I hated him for calling Percy his 'pet' I started thinking of a plan, but I could not it seemed so… hopeless.

"Yes sir!" Luke obeyed on the screen, wiping the last of Percy's blood off of his sword. Percy raised his head and looked at the camera.

"Annabeth…" He hesitated, "If you are watching this, just know this is not either of our faults, and I love you." A tear streamed down my cheek, how could anyone be so cruel! The blood was streaming down his back, Percy let his head fall against the post, and his eyes closed to a semiconscious state.

"NO!" My torturer screamed into the walkie talkie just as Luke started exiting the room. "Forget my last order, I will not stop until he cannot fall into unconsciousness that it is so painful! You may proceed." Luke grinned, and redrew backbiter the celestial bronze half gleaming in the light. I grabbed the walkie talkie out of my torturers hand.

"Luke, don't." I begged.

"Annabeth?" He asked looking into the screen. "Sorry I have higher orders from Octivian." I gasped, our torturers were the little blonde augur from Camp Jupiter, that hated everyone, and Luke.

**I'm really sorry guys, I am very evil... I put them through so much! Oh well there will be Percabeth soon for all you Percabeth lovers! That would be me... review if you think this is evil and you want me to continue or you think this is evil but you want me to continue. If you don't want me to continue well than SHUT UP! I'm gonna update my other story every other day with this one, see all you 'Getting Over Not Knowing You' fans tomorrow! BYE! Mandy0817 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Hello all, I just couldn't stay away from this story! I will be updating my other one later today though. Thank you to all who reviewed, I love you guys. Okay I won't torment YOU anymore… storytime.**

**Percy's POV**

How could I let this happen? I am such an idiot, those were my thoughts as Luke lashed out on me again. The white room that we were in was now plastered with red, on the floors, on the walls, and somehow even on the ceiling. My palms were sweaty from being stuck together for so long, and I was so dizzy that I felt like I was floating.

"Feeling the pain yet?" Luke asked slicing open my left side, I gritted my teeth. The screaming down the hallway still echoed into my ears… _Annabeth?_ I couldn't bear the thought that she could be going through this to. I leaned my head against the cold pole my hands were bound around and let a few tears escape my eyes. Luke picked up his walkie talkie from behind me and some words blared on it. Luke smiled and sneered at me, "Let's go visit Annabeth." He undid my bounds from the pole than retied the rope around his wrist, and he began pulling me towards a room down the hallway. When we reached the room Luke pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door, and shoved me in.

There were two people in there with me, one being the hated augur from Camp Jupiter, "Octavian." I growled at him. Then I turned toward Annabeth, her eyes were puffy from crying, her blonde hair was in a mess, and she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Octavian laughed, and sat me down in a chair next to Annabeth. Annabeth threw her arms around me, and I ran my fingers through her hair. I gave her a kiss on her fore-head, than turned towards Octavian.

"What do you want from us?" I snarled, and a grin played at his lips.

"Oh that is simple." He replied letting it sink in, "Revenge." Than he began pacing the already cramped enough cell, stroking his chin. "I'm going to offer you two a choice." I looked up to him at the word choice, this was going to be evil. "Percy can continue to get tortured, or Annabeth may take his place." My face paled, so did Luke's, I know he didn't bargain to torture Annabeth. This must be part of Octavian's game, I am going in either way.

I jumped up out of my seat and answered the question, "I won't let Annabeth get tortured." Octavian grinned obviously entertained.

"Than the decision is final, we will continue to torture Percy!" Octavian replied giddily, rubbing his hands in a moment of greed.

"No!" Annabeth screeched, Octavian smirked at her.

"It's too late deary, he already answered for you!" He snickered, and Luke grabbed my arm starting to hall me out of the room.

"Annabeth I love you, just remember that." I yelled as he dragged me down the hallway. I heard Annabeth uncontrollably sobbing, Luke pulled me into the room and tied my bounds to the pole again.

"Unwise decision Jackson, noble I admit, but still very unwise." He told me as he drew backbiter; ironic name it was sure biting my back. I started feeling very faint, my vision danced with black spots… no I couldn't pass out I told my mind; but it did not oblige. I felt the world slipping between my fingers as I walked into the blackness, my only thought was; Annabeth.

**Okay guys I know it's short but I wasn't gonna update this morning, and I really got to go to school. Sorry I might update once after school though. Also guest to answer your question (if anyone reads these) Annabeth didn't recognize Octavian right away because she only saw him once at the roman camp. After that she went to Tartarus would you remember one face if you saw it once than went to a very horrific place afterwards… she had other things to worry about than memorizing Octavian. She only remembered the name because well people tell terrible stories about him. Thanks, Mandy0817 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back as I promised! Now let's get to the point. THANK YOU ALL WHO FAVED OR FOLLOWED! Yup that was the point bye! Jk, now I've wasted enough of your time… story story story!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I figured I would only have one shot at my plan. Man how long have we been gone, a day, three hours, a month? I wish I had a clock. No, I shook my head. I needed to focus, I turned to Octavian and looked him dead in the eye. "I need to use the rest room." I stated. Octavian rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Fine if you want me to go in here I will…" I started, and Octavian put his hand over my mouth.

"Alright!" He yelled, "You have five minutes." He took out a stopwatch and his walkie talkie, and told Luke to come escort me. In a flash Luke was pounding on the door, telling Octavian to let me out. I walked to the door and watched as Octavian opened it, and carefully stored the key back into his pocket. I stepped out the door and raced down the hallway hearing Octavian call after me, "FIVE MINUTES!" Luke was trying to keep up with me, but by the time he reached the outside of the bathroom I had already locked myself in.

"Now to enact my plan." I muttered to myself as I fished around in my pockets. Finally I pulled out what I was looking for and turned the sink nozzle in an upright direction, and turned it on. Yes! It worked; sure enough a rainbow had appeared in front of my eyes, what did I have left, two, maybe three minutes? I tossed the drachma I had pulled out of my pocket into the fountain of water, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering. Show me Jason, camp-half-blood." I asked the water. For a moment it was only me in this sterile white bathroom, listening to the rushing sound of the water. Than a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in the spray. "Jason!" I exclaimed, and he whirled around to face me.

"Annabeth?" He asked looking very confused. Than he recovered, "Where are you Annabeth!" He yelled, "It's been two days! TWO DAYS! We were about to put you out as a missing person!" I laughed, and for a moment forgot the terrible position I was in… till Luke knocked.

"Annabeth, you have one minute left or I'm coming in!" He told me.

"Who's with you? Where's Percy?" Jason quizzed, but I shut him up.

"Look Jason, I don't have much time left, and that was my last drachma. Octavian captured Percy and I. I have no clue where we are. Help please?" I pleaded with him; and for a few moments he looked infuriated.

"Why that little #?* hole!" He snarled. **(A/N: I am not allowed to use that kind of language naughty Jason!) **

"Aaaaannnnnnaaaaaabbbbbbeeeeetttttthhhh!" Luke called.

"Goodbye Jason… just hurry, I'm not sure how much longer Percy will last." I said, waving my hand through the mist and putting the nozzle back to its original position. Then turned the door knob.

"Finally." Luke muttered pulling me by the arm back to where Octavian was waiting.

"LUKE! That was over five minutes!" He said showing him the stopwatch. 5:15 it read.

"Big deal fifteen seconds!" Luke replied rolling his eyes. Octavian turned bright red with anger, than let out a sigh.

"Fine, but let's give Annabeth some entertainment at least!" Octavian snickered.

"Gladly." Luke told him exiting the room. Octavian turned on the monitor, this time it was not the usual blood spattered white room, no it was an arena. Kampe waited in the middle with her two swords in hand, but they were not glowing green with poison they were normal.

Fifteen minutes later of watching Kampe smile evilly Luke came in dragging Percy. Percy's head hung down, his T-shirt was soaked with blood, and the hem was frayed.

"Perseus Jackson!" Kampe rasped, "How I have waited for this moment."

**DUN DUN DUN! I might update tomorrow morning, if one person reviews I will! (I probably will either way) I don't want to threaten you, but meh. If you ever have any questions I will answer them down here, and drinkingthestarswithbob, totally always write something after school! Well… Mandy0817 OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you all for following faving and reviewing! Well now story time!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Octavian had set up a podcast so he could broadcast his horrid face all over the stadium; he was still cackling as he watched Kampe say she wanted revenge, "Now Kampe, we can't kill him. We still have many monsters that want their turn!" Octavian instructed enthusiastically. Kampe rolled her eyes, and started moving towards my slumped over boyfriend.

"PERCY GET UP!" I screamed, but he still was laying there as Kampe was ten feet away, "PERCY GET UP!" I tried again, but he did not lift a finger as Kampe was five feet away. "Percy… please? I need you." He still did not move. I gripped the microphone till my knuckles turned white, than Octavian ripped it out of my fingers.

"Percy Jackson, you better try harder or I will throw your girlfriend in there instead of you. How would you like that Kampe?" He sneered, Kampe turned her head toward the screen.

"I would love that!" She snickered, turning back towards Percy. She was one step away, when Percy shot his head up and sprang on top of her. "AH! Get off me foolish boy; so I may destroy you!" Kampe bellowed.

"Yeah… I'm not really in the mood of getting destroyed right now; but thanks for the offer I'm good." Percy replied clinging tighter to Kampes head, than he released one of his hands thrusting it out into the air. A giant water spout shot out of the ground and he jumped up on it. Kampe screeched in frustration.

"I shall get you boy." Kampe yelled, but Percy was too busy checking his pockets; then I noticed something in the corner of the arena; a glimmer of celestial bronze. Luke had Percy's sword in his hand, it would not be able to return to his pocket. I wrestled Octavian for the microphone, he slapped me, punched me in the nose, nearly missed my eye a few times; but one good shot to the groin and it was over for Octavian.

"Percy! Luke has riptide!" I yelled into the microphone, Percy eyed the shadows where Luke was standing smirking at him.

"Luke." Percy growled, starting towards him still aloft on his water spout.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Luke said, "If you were a true hero you wouldn't need a sword." Luke snapped his fingers and a Harpy came and took riptide to a location outside the arena. "Prove yourself." Luke challenged. Percy glared at Luke.

"Well you don't give me much of a choice." He yelled back, and started back off towards Kampe. I could see that Percy's powers were already draining him. How much more of this could he take? I didn't know.

"AH HA! The boy is back!" Kampe said enthusiastically.

"Sure sure whatever!" Kampe replied, lunging at him. Percy thrust out his other hand and a fist of water came out of the ground mimicking the motion of his hand. The fist went towards Kampe, and grabbed her around the neck. Percy squeezed his fist tightly; the water obeyed, and soon there was yellow dust in the wind. As soon as Percy looked around to make sure there were no more monsters, he fell over in exhaustion; and I swore I saw a smile on his face as he drifted off into the dark.

**I know, I know another short chapter… but if I do morning updates they have to be short. I have to go to school! Mandy0817 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Put down the guns! Don't shoot please? Sorry for not updating but don't kill me! Well anyways... yes allen r, you are right... but I had read the books like a year ago (and now am rereading them) so I didn't look back in them till your comment! But, you still followed, so we will call it a draw ;) anyways, anyone who likes Octavian better put this story down. "NO ONE LIKES OCTAVIAN IDIOT!" Yes Mom I know! But if any Octavian lovers are out there you better let this one go. Oh thank you for all the wonderful reviews and faves and follows! allen r you are now Mr. Wonderful! Just because you were honest with me! No offense if you are thinking of the guy from the shark tank showamabob thing amajig... also Mr. Wonderful, there are many definitions to 'soon'... and to 'percabeth moments'! Okay don't shoot I will write now.**

**Annabeth's POV (A/N: No Percy's POV for you! MUHAHAHAHAHA)**

I had watched Percy fight the minotaur and Alecto now... but I was not expecting _him_. He walked into the arena with his stringy greasy green hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a yellow rotten toothed wide smirk on his disfigured face. Octavian laughed like the psychopathic maniac he was, "Percy can't beat this one!" Octavian screeched laughing hysterically. _Man this guy belongs in an insane asylum, I thought as he clutched his stomach still laughing. _**(A/N: We all think that Annabeth)** I watched in half awe and half horror as Percy stepped up to challenge the enemy standing before him.

"We meet again son of Posiedon... it is at my very displeasure." _He_ said.

"Right back at you." Percy snarled and reached to draw riptide, but Luke still deemed him 'unworthy'. _He_ chuckled.

"No good without your sword are you, no good without a god either!" _He _chuckled. Percy shrugged his shoulders and took a defensive stance; without my held I knew he wouldn't last very long. I looked around the room and observed my surroundings, the fluorescent light put a weird kind of gloom on everything. In the center of the room there was a table and two chairs, in the corner there was a crooked coat rack with a purple frayed hoodie hanging from one of its hooks. On the table in the center of the room laid a computer, there was a vent on the ceiling, but I doubted I could escape with Octavian right in the room with me. I noticed the computer was teetering from one side of the table to the other, Octavian was still doubled over laughing so I lifted the computer. Underneath was a celestial bronze knife. **(A/N: Sorry my friend likes Octavian, she is weird so I will not murder him... but that doesn't prevent me from doing other things...** **MUHAHAHAH!) **

I looked over to the still laughing Octavian, and gave him a murderous glare. Than I took the knife and brought it to his sickly pale throat, "If you want to live you will give me the key." I threatened. Octavian whimpered like the coward I know him as. He handed me the key and I stabbed him in the hand, "Don't get any ideas or I will be back to finish you off." I snarled, than turned and started walking down the marble paved hallway.

The hallway seemed like such a cold unforgiving place, the walls were made of solid iron, the floor was an ashen gray tile that made an echoing sound each step you took upon it. The air had the foul stench of monster dust, rotten eggs, and death upon it, and it clung there like a dying man clinging to a cliff so hard his fingers bleed; on top of all that the hallway had to so cold it turned the tips of your fingers blue. But I tried to ignore all this, the longer I took to take in the details the more of a chance Percy could be dead. All of a sudden I heard a mad uproar of yelling coming from the door to the left of me, I pushed it open to see the arena. Percy looked at me for a millisecond but was drawn back into battle by no other than Polybotes himself.

The giant looked my way too and gave me a grin, I could smell the combination blood and rotting kelp upon his breath from a mile away, "Foolish girl!" He chuckled, "Now I shall feast upon two demigods instead of one!" I arched my eyebrow.

"Not gonna happen kelp breath." I sneered back, wiping the last of Octavian's blood off my newly acquired knife. Soon I was jogging towards Percy, than running, than sprinting, and the next thing I knew I was there. The floor was cobblestone, and the walls were bricks, seats were plastered on the upper levels. I snapped myself out of it, _Annabeth, you are in battle this is no time to observe the structure of the_ building. Polybotes swung his trident at me, I easily evaded the attack, and moved in for a strike. Polybotes grinned, Percy shrieked, and I looked totally confused.

"Annabeth! THE LAND MINES!" Percy screamed running towards me, all too late did I hear the sudden beeping noise. Percy lunged at me rolling me a good ten yards away from the explosion. I watched helplessly as Percy was launched through the air, aloft for a few seconds, and then watched as his body hit the cobblestone with a sickening crack.

"YOU!" I screamed at Polybotes, "YOU!" I screamed again, finishing this time, "WILL PAY!" I yelled pouring all my anger into my words. There was a flash of white light, and suddenly eleven figures stood in the room with me. The gods.

"Lord Zeus, Athena..." I addressed the Lord of the sky and my mother quickly; then launching myself into battle, a very angry, and distraught Poseidon following me. Polybotes looked as if he were having a seizure.

"I took care of your spawn, now I will take care of you!" Polybotes stated in a mater-o-factly-way. Poseidon growled, and gave me a nod. For Percy. I threw my knife as hard as I could at him, Poseidon doing the same with his trident. I hit him in the heart, Poseidon hit him between his eyes, bullseye. The giant crumpled to dust, and soon the room was filled with cries. I turned, Jason had arrived along with the rest of the seven... and Nico Di Angelo.

Percy was laying there, his limbs twisted in all the wrong directions, his left for arm had a huge gash on it, he had a lump the size of a baseball on his right temple, and yet he looked content. I sprinted to his side, and collapsed on his chest sobbing, I scanned the gods for Apollo, but everyone was there except the sun god. I sobbed more, hardly into Percy's chest.

"You are such a Seaweed brain! Why would you do that!" I yelled at him, trying to let out some of my anger, and grief. Percy gave me his classic trouble maker smile, but it looked more tired than usual.

"An-na-beth..." He started, but each syllable seemed to just cause him more pain. I was vaguely aware of Piper and Hazel crying in the background. "I-I love you so m-m-uch." He finished his breath rattling, I looked over to Artemis who looked angry, and sad at the same time.

"Where is your brother?" I questioned almost breaking down again.

"I have no idea." She replied with a sad look on her face.

"CAN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING?" I asked, and watched as Percy's eyes flickered shut. I started to sob more, and put my head against his chest, everyone was crying outraged in the background. As soon as I made contact with him, I realized his heart was still beating faintly, but he was still alive, "He's alive!" I said happily, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But we knew that he was doomed if we couldn't get Apollo, "Anyone have any nectar?" I asked tiredly. Everyone shook their heads.

"There's no need to fear,

for the most awesome person is here,

I am so awesome." Said someone in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys… sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, also I meant for the second line of the haiku to be messed up; cause we all know Apollo is… well Apollo. Anyways… story story story!**

**Percy's POV (A/N: Yup you guys are in awe. Readers: "How can you do Percy's POV when he is unconscious?" Mandy0817: "I can do whatever I want! Muhahahahahahahah!")**

Yup, I thought, I am dead. I observed the very white room around me; no this wasn't the torture white; the white that gets splattered with blood, no this was _worse_. This white is the kind of white that held you prisoner, this is the kind of white that is creepy, and slowly snatches your sanity from your grasp. _Already liked the place._ There was a white sofa in front a flat screen the size of a trailer house. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a door creak, and saw an almost transparent person enter the room.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson. I am Selena, and I will be taking care of you for the duration of your stay." She said extending her hand. My mind did a mental back flip.

"Whoa whoa whoa." I replied pushing myself away from her, "Who are you, and what do you mean _for the duration of my stay_?" I asked.

"Well for starters, I am Selena, a soul nymph; and as for your stay here, we will discuss the matter shortly."

"Wait… soul nymph? So does that mean…" I let my voice trail off wincing at the last word. Oh gods, Annabeth was going to kill me... a second time.

"Oh no-no-no you are not dead." She confirmed, "Well you sort of are dead… but you sort of are alive." Okay this chick was really confusing me, how could I be dead and alive at the same time! Selena face-palmed herself, "Of course you don't understand!" She mumbled almost as if scolding herself. "Let's just say currently your soul is in limbo. You are stuck between the dimensions of life and death; mortals call it 'coma'." Selena simplified it for me.

I frowned at the floor, knowing that my question was a dumb one. "So how long will I be here than." Selena twisted a lock of her fiery red hair between her fingers.

"It all depends there is no set time really…" She tried to comfort me, "You left someone behind didn't you?" She asked quietly; I choked up thinking about Annabeth, how was she feeling right now, what was she doing, who was she talking with. "Here," She soothed interrupting my thoughts, "Come with me." She put her long pale fingers on my back to guide me, and steered me towards the sofa. When we got there she sat down, and patted her hand on the plush sofa gesturing me to sit with her; she than snapped her fingers and a remote appeared.

"You wanna watch?" She quizzed, her pale blue eyes locked on me with intent.

"Umm… sure?" I replied, and she pressed the bright red button that turned on the flat screen. I gasped, the image that appeared was the arena where I had fought Polybotes. "How?" I questioned still in awe.

"I don't know exactly how it works…" Selena said distantly looking into space. "Oh I have it on mute!" She face palmed herself and pressed a green button.

I watched as Annabeth whirled around towards Apollo, "APOLLO!" She screeched.

"The one and only." Apollo replied taking a bow and grinned at his sister Artemis. "Hi little sis!" He addressed the moon goddess.

"Hello brother, your poetry still stands to be horrible, along with your timing." Artemis sneered, than looked very grim.

"Yes Apollo, the second line has too many syllables." Athena chimed in.

"Like you two could do any better." Apollo grumbled.

"OH YEAH BRING IT!" Artemis and Athena said in unison.

"You two couldn't beat me; I am the god of music!" Apollo exclaimed. At that moment I face palmed myself, how could Apollo be such an idiot?

"Yes we could." Artemis and Athena retorted.

"Nuh uh!" Apollo said like a three year old.

"UH HUH!" Artemis and Athena replied getting seemingly angry.

"Nuh uh!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"SHUT UP!" Poseidon yelled, patting Annabeth's back. "Hasn't my son, and your daughter." Poseidon paused to glare at Athena, "Been through enough already." The whole room was pin drop quiet except a few muffled sobs in the background. Poseidon than turned to Apollo, "Please." He pleaded, "Help him." He pointed to a body sprawled across the pavement. I tried not to look, knowing that the body was mine.

"Okay uncle P." Apollo surrendered; glaring at Artemis and Athena one more time before moving towards my body. I was pulled away from the screen by a sudden burning sensation in my chest, I realized I couldn't breathe.

"Help." I gasped looking at Selena, she laid me down on the couch looking at me pitifully. I heard screaming coming from the television, than the black spots that had been dancing across my vision, took over. AND. ALL. WENT. BLACK.

**DUN DUN DUH! Reviews please me… not forcing you to but, please?**

***Cue Percy's puppy dog eyes* Percy: Please I need to know what happens to Annabeth.**

**Mandy0817: Shouldn't you be concerned about yourself?**

**Percy: Umm… is this a multiple choice answer?**

**Mandy0817 *Face palms herself* No Percy it is not**

**Percy: Than maybe?**

**Mandy0817: Okay then… Mandy0817 OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy: I have been waiting forever!**

**Mandy0817: Yes Yes I know...**

**Percy: Well than!**

**Mandy0817: Okay! Geeze! Umm thanks for all the reviews everyone... oh and Percy want's someone to send him blue cookies... how do I make blue cookies!? Help me Sally!**

**Sally: Percy stop torturing this poor girl!**

**Percy: She tortured me!**

**Mandy0817: Okay before Sally kills me... **

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to screaming. "PERCY!" Someone screamed my name, I was still in the white room the soul nymph Selena staring at me. "PERCY!" There it was again, except more desperate. I pushed myself off of the white couch, and a shooting pain went through my spine; I groaned and let my body sink back into soft white couch.

"What's all the screaming about?" I mumbled, not being able to get my voice above a whisper. For a horrifying moment Selena's pallid blue eyes flickered from blue, to a intense bright red; the next time she blinked they were back to normal.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I forgot to turn the television off!" Selena reached for the remote, but I stopped her; shifting my body so I was now looking at the screen.

"Percy." Annabeth sobbed. "APOLLO DO SOMETHING!" She screamed at the sun god.

"I'm afraid this is out of my hands." He sighed. Everybody was stunned, their eyes were wide, their expressions pale, and their mouths hung wide open. "He is beyond my reach." Apollo continued, Annabeth sobbed harder, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest; I couldn't do anything to help my girlfriend, I felt so... useless.

"What do you mean 'out of your hands'?" Jason stepped forward, cradling Piper in his arms; who was sobbing along with Hazel and Annabeth.

"He is stuck in between life and death." Apollo answered, "And right now, I think he is leaning more towards getting a spot in Elisyum."

"Can't we do anything?" Annabeth asked in a small voice, brushing a lock of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"No, we can't do anything but wait." Apollo replied gravely. I winced and turned away from the television, focusing my eyes on a candle that had been placed on the side table next to me. The flame flickered, and thrashed as if trying to escape the wick. It's mission was hopeless, yet it tried with such determination. I exhaled, I am coming Annabeth, I thought, there is nothing that will stop me.

"Come with me child." A raspy voice stated from Selena's mouth.

"You're not Selena." I growled, looking into her bright red eyes, her shoulder twitched, and her breath seemed to be getting faster and faster. _This was not_ _Selena._

"Right you are Perseus Jackson." The raspy voice cackled, grabbing the lamp off the side table. It tried to swing it at me, but I grabbed riptide and slashed through the white lamp first, sending a splash of glassy white shrapnel everywhere.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted, backing away from the growling beast. Although this _thing_ might be trying to hurt me; I couldn't risk killing Selena along with it.

"You don't remember me, I am completely underwhelmed." The thing snarled sarcastically. It then grabbed a fairly big and sharp piece of the shrapnel, and tried to throw it at me; I easily dodged.

"Why do people ask if people remember them when they clearly don't!" I panted, my adrenaline rush seemingly running out already.

"Let me help you remember." Selena's eyes were now a grainy shade of gold.

"Eidolons." I whispered.

"Finally boy! Do you like my new color?" Selena's eyes flickered back to red, and the Eidolon charged at me.

**CLIFFIE, dun dun duh! Review fave, and sorry I haven't updated. My computer was possessed by and Eidolon... not really but it was having issues! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I Am soooo sorry that I have not updated for a while, again; my computer has been experiencing some minor bugs. Also I have just noticed this, but ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me… your username does not make sense to me!? I mean who would dis you for loving ice cream? Or are you telling the lovely people of fanfiction not to dis your stories? Anywho, back to what everyone has really been waiting for!**

**Percy's POV (A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for something from Annabeth… but TOO BAD!) **

I was barely able to dodge the attack; one moment the Eidolon is ten feet away, the next it is three inches away from my face.

"Interesting." The Eidolon commented stroking Selena's? chin. I carefully tiptoed around the glass shards spread across like a mosaic on the floor.

"What is so interesting that you have to be here bothering me?" I grumbled, I knew I couldn't keep it distracted forever, but I had to try, I had to come up with a plan. Great, I thought, now I sound like an Athena kid.

"Oh how delightful!" The Eidolon screeched, clapping its hands with utmost pleasure, "You are so clueless!" I froze, eyeing the double doors approximately thirteen feet in front of me. The Eidolon seemed to be reading my mind at the moment, for it tackled me on spot. "Don't even think about it." The monster growled harshly, slapping me across the face for good measure. I wondered for a while if the Eidolon could really kill me since my soul was just here, but I shook the thought; for I knew I did not want to find out.

"Don't think about what?" I replied innocently while trying to squirm my way out of its death grip. That's when I heard the doors slam, wind whistled through my ears, and the scent of freshly trimmed grass floated into the room.

"SELENA!" Screamed a voice from behind me, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES ARE YOU DOING?" The Eidolon cursed as footsteps rushed up to the two of us. It took two seconds for the footsteps to reach us, and for a pair of white high heels to be right next to my head. The girl, as I now recognized the voice, muttered a quick incantation and Selena dropped to the floor. I popped up from the floor immediately to question the girl.

"Who are you?" I quizzed, taking in her appearance. She had tan skin, brown curls, and magnificent sparkling green eyes.

"You don't know me?" The girl replied in question form.

"Why would I ask if I didn't know you?" I shot back.

"Well…. I just thought Selena would've told you by now." The girl replied.

"Well than could I get a name at least?" I asked, now getting slightly frustrated.

"Alison." She said blankly, absently curling a strand of her coffee colored hair around her finger.

"So… are you a soul nymph?" I asked, in which she responded to laughing aloud.

"Of course not! Where did you get that ridiculous idea from?" Alison teased, prodding my side.

"Well than what exactly are you?" I whispered in a more serious tone, Alison also switched from her playful demeanor to a serious one.

"I am a demigod… if you haven't noticed I've been here for quite a while."

**Yup I always do this! CRAP! CLIFFIE! OTHER THINGS…!**

**Percy: WHO IS SHE?**

**Alison: You promised you wouldn't tell!**

**Percy: I'm your favorite though!**

***silence* **

**Percy: Aren't I?  
**

**Mandy0817: Erm… hard to say, I am just getting to know Alison**

**Percy: So you don't know who she is either?**

**Mand0817: Of course I know who she is! Maybe I will tell you in the next chapter.**

**Percy: Make the mean lady write the next chapter!**

**Mandy0817: Reviews are appreciated! I get bored, also anyone out there got any ideas on torturing Percy, I might need them….**

**Percy: *gasp***

**Mandy0817 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Mandy0817, for all the people out there questioning Alison, she is my character, so is Selena, and I don't think there are any soul nymphs in the PJO series. Also now that I am here short disclaimer; me no own PJO series, if I did there would be a lot more tragedies. Also thank you guys for all the reviews, faves, and follows. STORY TIME!**

**Gaea's POV (A/N: Yes she was defeated, read to see)**

That thorn in my side, that imp, that _idiot_ Perseus Jackson shall be the first step in my plan. My eyes were still droopily sagging, and my hair was in tangles from my long rest. Jackson had defeated me, but he cannot tame the earth! Or at least I thought he couldn't. I paced the length of the cave where the foolish demigods had placed me. There was jagged tendrils of earth sticking up at odd angles from the floor, and on the ceiling stalagmites hung on the brink of falling. There was a pile of dirt, where they had laid me, and I had not one way of communications, since that blasted goddess Iris had denied me rights to use her rainbow messages. I brought my fingers up to the side of my temples, and tried to get a telepathic signal out to some of my minions.

_"Eidolon!" I screamed out to the vast nothingness of my mind._

_"Yes mistress?" A voice replied in my head_

_"Have you completed your mission?" I questioned._

_"Yes, I sent one of my men to possess Jackson as soon as he wakes from his slumber."_

_"How pleasing!" I growled with delight, "And Selena?"_

_"She is set to release his soul in three days, we need to torture him with other things here." The Eidolon snickered. I fumed with anger; having Perseus in coma for three more days was not my plan! What could've been of so much importance that my Eidolon disobeyed orders. _

_"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TORTURE HIM THERE? HE HAS NO FAMILY THERE!" I yelled at the foolish Eidolon in my mind._

_"Oh that is where you are wrong!" The Eidolon cackled, I could feel the vibrations of it's laugh echoing in my mind. _

_"How I am wrong! His mother is not up there, Annabeth, nor Grover are there. NO ONE I KNOW OF IS THERE! POSEIDON CERTAINLY DID NOT HAVE ANY HIDDEN CHILDREN!" I screamed out telepathically._

_"Mistress, you are wrong... Poseidon could never stay away from that disgusting mortal; he went back, and the mortal conceived another child; a girl." I laughed, I could definitely use this._

_"What is the girl's name?" I quizzed._

_"Alison she went into coma three years ago fighting a hydra? I think?" The Eidolon said sounding very confused._

_"Change of plans. Set Alison free to, transport her to where we will be taking Mr. Jackson also." I cackled, this was gonna be good._

I stopped the conversation with the Eidolon, and walked to a tendril. "Soon." I cooed, rubbing my hand up and down the rock. "My children will rise for a third time. There will be no Perseus to stop us this time though."

**I know, I know not my best writing; but it is vital information. Sorry for the shortness, also thank you for the reviews.**

**Gaea: GET ON WITH THE END! I MUST FEAST UPON PERSEUS JACKSON'S BLOOD**

**Mandy0817: Not gonna happen dirt face (or will it?)**

**Percy: HEY! Mandy don't let her feed upon my blood... pwease? *puppy dog eyes***

**Mandy0817: Awww who could resist that face?**

**Gaea: I could**

**Mandy0817 *zaps Gaea*: Shut up**

**Well bye guys, Mandy0817 OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! I get you guys are concerned for Percy's well being; so I am writing this for the good, or not good for your well being! So yes I haven't decided if he will die yet! I am in as much suspense as you guys… not really but, yup anyways I have some reviews to answer.**

**Percy: drinkingthestarswithbob; ok your username makes me sad…**

**Mandy0817: Just answer to the question or comment!**

**Percy: OK, OK! Anyways, I don't want to die either.**

**Mandy0817 *strokes her chin*: Interesting *cue evil laughter***

**Percy: She is scaring me! Help me!**

**Mandy0817: Guest, what was your first clue that I was mean? Was it the fact that I tortured Percy and made Annabeth watch? Was it the fact that I am reawakening Gaea?**

**Percy: Wait what did you say!?**

**Mandy0817: Nothing! *Casually walks away whistling***

**Oh and thank you all for the reviews and stuff, this chappie goes to drinkingthestarswithbob: whom is my one constant reviewer! LUV YA ALL THOUGH! (::) virtual cookie for you!**

**Alison's POV (A/N: Just so you guys know if you haven't guessed already *glare at a certain reviewer* ALISON IS NOT EVIL!)**

Percy rubbed his arm uncomfortably; proceeding to let me know he was weirder out by staring at the ground and tracing concentric circles with his foot. "Soooooo." He commented lowering his voice. "How long have you been here anyway?" I cringed at the question. It brought back old memories; terrible memories.

_Flash back to 13 years ago_

I was about two years old at this time, my mother… my older brother, and my father were sitting in our small living room, in a five story apartment building. I was fiddling around carelessly with my toys; my mother in a deep argument with my father.

"I need to take her with me." His voice sounded fragile and urgent; he was holding my mother's hand and staring intently into her multicolored eyes, which were gleaming with tears. "You can't handle both of them! Even with that moron." He glared at our guest, which I now oddly discovered was to be my mother's boyfriend, than husband.

"But… he knows, how will I explain to him that his sister all of a sudden disappeared!" She exclaimed pointing at my brother, who was trying to get me to laugh by tickling just underneath my chin.

"Dtop it!" I giggled still not quite able to pronounce my s'. My brother smiled warmly back at me, not aware of the circumstances, that we would be separated for a long time in a matter of seconds.

"I will take care of it." My dad snapped his fingers, and my older brother fell to the floor in a heap; causing my mom to scream. "He'll be okay, I just erased the memories of her…" My father let his voice trail of, grabbing my stubby hand, I encased my fingers between his and we walked out the door.

"Where are we goin' daddy?" I asked, as he slammed the door shut.

"Away." He said pushing the button for the elevator to go down.

"For how long?" I quizzed, listening to the elevator music; it was boring and made my two year old mind want to go to sleep.

My father let out a deep sigh, and picked me up cradling me like a baby, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "For a little while honey." I was content in his arms, but as soon as the elevator dinged, and we were on the ground floor he set me down. We strode towards our car in silence, he buckled me up carelessly forgetting to do one strap; one strap that would cost us dearly.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How long is a little while?" I asked, he took his eyes off the road for a split three seconds. The next thing I heard was the sickening crunch of metal, then I said my goodbyes to the light.

_End of flashback_

I stood there sobbing, sobbing for all I had lost. Percy looked like the most uncomfortable person in the world by now; but I could care less of what he thought of me. I grew up without my mother, I grew up without my father, I grew up without my brother. Well that was going to change right now! I turned towards Percy.

"I have been here for thirteen years." I answered his question, and opened my mouth to speak my mind; but he interrupted me.

"So do you have any clue who your godly parent is?" It was a perfectly logical question; which I was going to answer before he interrupted me!

"I'll give you a hint. My full name is; Alison Marie Jackson." With the answer he stumbled back, briefly he looked almost shell shocked, as if he was afraid of having any family.

"Sister?" He breathed.

**TADA! Sorry guys I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow but if I can I will!**

**Percy: Wait… so you are my sister?**

**Alison: Surprise? **

**Mandy0817: Awkward….**

**Well anyways, reviews appreciated, tell me if you want Percy to live or die cast your votes through PM or review, although this may only sway my decision. *cough Eidolon orders cough* major spoiler there OOPS!**

**Mandy0817 OUT! (before you guys kill me… ahhh get off me Sally)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! So I finally figured out what is going to happen to Percy... here's a hint.**

**Percy: The vote for me to live!**

**Mandy0817: With some kind of everlasting damage! From drinkingthestarswithbob! Thank you for your vote!**

**Percy: I think I don't like you anymore... **

**Mandy0817: Well I am so touched that you don't like me! Anyways...**

**Percy *smirks*: There are no votes for me to die! Right?**

**Mandy0817 *snickers, and looks at him evilly*: Actually...**

**Percy: WHAT!?**

**Mandy0817: There is one for you to die, from guest! SO that means the decision is mine MUHAHAHAHAHAHA no spoilers; so Percy you might wanna get on my good side.**

**Percy *whimpers***

**Well thank you for the reviews, the story is probably gonna take a few more chapters to end... let's go for five thousand views! Well here's the depressing chapter. OH thank you for all follows and faves too!**

**Piper's POV**

There is one word to describe camp right now, I thought, depressing. Was it wrong for me to be happy than? I mean, Leo got back from his mission to rescue Calypso a week ago. Not good.

_Flashback to one week ago_

Jason and I were walking the shores of camp half blood. It was a fairly nice day out, except it was high tide; the sea pounded on the sand almost as if it were angry at the sand itself. I gazed into Jason's icy blue eyes for a while, him staring back into mine. Then he cupped my face into his hands, and started to pull me in... when we heard a shout coming from behind us. Perfect timing, I thought slightly enraged. The Argo II pulled up to dock, dropped its rope ladders, and Leo clambered down.

"HEY LEO!" Jason shouted, waving his hands to try to get Leo to notice us. Leo looked our way glumly, he looked broken, tears were pouring out of his eyes, and his hair was in wild tangles. He dropped to his knees on the dock screaming. Jason took one look at me, and than we ran up to him. I must say we tried our best to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop sobbing.

"Leo what's the matter?" I asked him gently. He turned to me, sniffled, and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"When I-I got there, to Ogygia, it was in ruins." He paused, sniffling some more. "Her cave was collapsed, and the island was void of any life."

"Leo... I'm sorry..." I started.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!" He yelled, throwing my arm off his back. Than the latino ran towards the woods; probably to bunker nine.

_End of flashback_

"Piper." Someone knocked at the door of the Aphrodite cabin, I still had my face buried into my silky pink pillow.

"Yeah?" I murmured back.

"I think we should go visit Annabeth; the last couple weeks have been rough on her." I looked up from my pillow, sure enough Jason stood there; leaning on the door frame. I nodded, and got up from my bed, brushing away a few stray tears; than I took my boyfriends hand. We headed off towards the direction of the big house.

There was the noise of faint sobbing coming from outside the med bay. We carefully knocked on the door, and entered. Annabeth was sobbing clutching Percy's hand as if her life depended on it. The room seemed stuffy, oak cabinets lined one of the walls, beds lined the other, there were no windows, and worst of all it smelled like old lady perfume.

"Annabeth." I whispered, moving towards her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, her eyes were bloodshot, her face was splotchy, and her hair was in a giants rats nest. I would be willing to bet money on it that she hasn't slept in weeks, I know she hasn't eaten anything for at least five days.

"You need to come with us, you need to get some sleep, and eat something for Hades sake. Percy would not want you to do this to yourself." I scolded her, geeze, I thought, I sound like my father.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE HIM!" She screamed.

"Annabeth, come on." Jason said, grabbing her arm.

"NO!" She kicked him in the shin. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Annabeth, what would Percy think?" I whispered gently, this just made her sob harder. "He'll still be here when we come back, now let's go." Annabeth glared at me, but nodded her head yes. Jason escorted her out, about ten feet outside from the med bay we heard a crashing noise, and the big house went up in flames.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all... I'm sick today :( so I figured something good needs to come of this... after all I couldn't leave you guys in suspense for that long!**

**Percy: Yeah, I gotta know if you kill me *giving Mandy the batglare***

**Mandy0817: Anyways guys, I need your help with something. This kid at my school says that he hates PJO, so I need someone to help me kill him... Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. K I WON'T LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE ANYMORE! MUHAHAHAHAH drinkingthestarswithbob I don't think you will get your wish...**

**Leo's POV**

I was in the tunnels below cabin nine when the screaming started; at first it was a faint buzzing noise at the back of my head, but then it became more shrill and loud.

"LEO!" One of my siblings cried from above the tunnels, I immediately started my way back up and out. "THE BIG HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" The voice, I now recognized as Nyssa screamed. I rushed out of cabin nine to see the flames, a giant orange blaze illuminating an eerie light at the now midnight hour. Everyone was in chaos, I scanned my surroundings to try to find one single being that was not panicking that could help me. My eyes stopped just outside the boundaries, there was a figure running towards the big house, it stopped ten feet away. It was a brunette haired girl, her emerald green eyes glowing in the firelight.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted out to her, she looked at me for about two seconds, then jumped into the blaze. "WAIT!" I called after her, running along into the structurally unstable building. I could hear the screams of someone coming from the attic, the girl was in my sight travelling towards the med bay. I cursed under my breath and took up the stairs. What I found was horrific, Chiron was standing in full centaur mode, but his leg was stuck under a piece of burning wood.

"Help." He pleaded. I lifted the pieced off him, and made a path through the blaze so he could get out. "Aren't you coming with boy?" He asked me, coughing due to smoke inhalation.

"No..." I said, turning my heel running back into the blaze towards the med bay. When I reached the stairs a pile of rubble fell on top of me, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, it was bent in the wrong direction, I had probably broken it. Then there was a clomping noise, and some yelling.

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" Someone screamed.

"No! This host body will burn in the fire at Gaea's order." Another voice snickered. I then heard a big whacking sound, and then more clomping.

"Eh, he'll forgive me later." Someone mumbled. Then the next thing I knew, there was a girl standing above me. She had Percy draped across her shoulder. He had a lump on his forehead the size of a baseball, and his hair was slightly singed, but other than that he looked fine.

"Hey you need some help there?" The girl asked, offering a hand, while supporting Percy with the other.

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered as she lifted the debris off me. I did a mental check list. Pretty, yup, witty, indefinitely, way out of my league, check. Yup I liked this girl. She supported me with her free hand, and we made our way out of the big house where Chiron was trying to rally campers to put the fire out.

"Can you take care of him for a moment?" The girl asked, her green eyes fixated on me.

"Sure!" I replied trying not to make myself sound dumb. She gently set him on my lap, and then raised her hands. Water appeared all around us, making a wave over the big house. A glowing trident appeared over the girls head, and the rest of the camp looked dumfounded. Honestly I was not the least bit surprised, I mean it made sense, with the whole seemingly fire proof thing going on with her.

"Hail, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron materialized behind her, Annabeth following pulling the girl into a hug.

"You saved him." She breathed, crying into her shoulder.

"Not quite yet..." The girl replied. "Anyone around here that can charmspeak... I am going to need your assistance."

**Will it be Drew, or Piper... Drew... or Piper, Drew...**

**Anyways sorry for the short chapter but I quote from my dad, "GET OFF THE COMPUTER YOU NEED TO REST!" Sorry I will try to update later!**

**Percy: YAY I didn't die! Or get maimed!**

**Mandy0817: Yet *laughs evilly***

**Percy: *gulp***

**Mandy0817: R&R also haven't decided Percy's fate yet... Mand0817 OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all this is me sneaking on the computer to bring you this important chapter!**

**Percy: It's important?**

**Mandy0817: YES! Also Guest, I am sorry; my thirteen year old mind cannot comprehend that you guys want long chapters! So I might make another short one... partially due to the fact that if my dad catches me not resting while I am sick... well he might kill me.**

**Percy: WAIT! You're thirteen?**

**Mandy0817: Is that shocking to you? Or are you just scared that a thirteen year old mind could come up with something so demented?**

**Percy: Yes**

**Mandy0817: OK! Also candyisyummy83, don't worry; I have no love life to ruin, and will have no future love life. After all I did make a pledge to Artemis, :b so anywho still haven't decided what will happen to Percabeth... but I do like to see Percy in pain.**

**Percy: HEY! **

**Mandy0817: Just kidding... maybe *wink***

**Well before I am caught, thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. NOW NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Alison's POV**

A girl with choppy hair stepped forward, her multicolored eyes full of concern.

"I can charmspeak?" She phrased it as more of a question. I took her hand and locked eyes with her, then I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I think and Eidolon has possessed him... can you help me get it out?" I whispered, she nodded in return.

"If you are an Eidolon raise your hand." She commanded. Percy raised his right hand, looking blankly at Piper, his eyes milky white. The girl with blonde curls gasped, leaning heavily on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." I soothed, patting her back as the other girl continued.

"NOW EIDOLON LEAVE THIS PLACE, AND THE HOST BODY!" The girl yelled. I saw a golden mist leave Percy through his mouth, for one moment his body was standing upright, but then it fell to the ground in a heap.

"PERCY!" The girl with blonde curls rushed forward grabbing his hand. I watched as his green eyes flickered open.

"Hey Wise Girl." He chuckled drowsily. 'Wise Girl' whatever her name is, slapped him on the face, I was about to rush forward when a heavy hand stopped me.

"They do this all the time." The centaur that stopped me said, I just shrugged and turned back to the scene taking place.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She yelled, than started sobbing into Percy's chest her blonde curls tangled between his fingers.

"It's gonna be okay Annabeth, we made it through." Percy soothed, pulling her into a kiss. For a few seconds everybody just gawked at them, than Percy pulled away.

"I see you've met my family." He laughed, jumping up and hugging me. "Nice to see you made it sis."

I sighed, and punched him on the arm. "Hey we've got no time for this." I pushed him away, he lightly brushed it off.

"What do you mean...?" Percy asked. I face-palmed myself, had he not been paying attention before we left the soul-nymphs palace.

_Flash back_

"Alison, Percy... remember, you are **never** finished." Selena warned. I already knew she was a traitor at this time, she telepathically communicated it to me.

"Yeah yeah..." Percy replied, jumping through the portal and into the light.

"Boys." I sighed, and at that moment I was considering joining the hunters of Artemis.

"Alison... she is coming." Selena shuddered, I put my hand on her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I know Selena. I just hope it doesn't have to end up the way I think it will..." I let my voice trail.

"Alison, be careful." Those were the last words she said to me before I jumped into the portal.

_End of Flash back_

"Don't you remember what Selena told us?" I quizzed, Percy's face instantly paled.

"We are not finished?" He asked, "Than who...?"

"Gaea." I replied solemnly.

"We already defeated her though!" A voice piped up from the crowd, I honestly wished that the voice was right... but no, that was just the beginning.

"Oh how right you are girl!" A voice hissed from behind me.

**Sorry 'nother short chappie, but my dad is coming got to get off quickly, I mean it will be five minutes till he gets home, but I still have to get this posted. Mandy0817 OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chappie, hopefully you guys like it. Well anyways... this could be the last two chapters... read the bottom and I am giving you guys an option, since I don't know what to do yet. Thanks for the faves follows views and reviews, now to the story!**

**Percy's POV**

I watched my sister whirl around in a furry of brunette curls, her green eyes filling with hate to the brims.

"Gaea." She snarled, "Why don't you just go crawl back up into your little cave." Alison drew a blade, a celestial bronze knife, the way she held it made her seem so experienced... could you train with weapons while in the soul nymphs palace?

"OH so the girl who defeated a hydra three years ago would like to challenge me?" Gaea cackled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" My sister screamed back, slashing her knife at Gaea, it made contact with the earth goddess's abdomen; golden ichor started streaming down past her belly button.

"Oh dear, it seems that my little Eidolon has given me the wrong information. I guess I have overestimated you girl." Gaea cackled, Alison clenched her fist tighter around her knife till her knuckles turned white. The earth goddess lunged at her, Alison easily dodged the attack, and slashed Gaea's cheek.

"Oh dear, it seems that I have overestimated _you_." She spat back.

"But dear, I am just warming up." Gaea laughed hysterically, her earthen robes shaking. I expected her to lunge for Alison, I think that Alison had been expecting that to; but instead in mid-spring she turned from Alison to Leo.

"HEY YOU MOVE!" Alison screamed, and watched in horror as Leo stood there to terrified to move. Time seemed to slow down, Gaea had her talon like finger nails pointed at Leo's throat, and Alison was bringing her hands to the air, her eyes were sealed shut. A few feet away, just before Gaea reached Leo's throat; a solid wall of water appeared before him. I didn't do it... so that must mean; Alison. Gaea screamed outraged, tendrils of anger flowed off of her, but if there was a measurement for anger Alison would be breaking the scale right now. "GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM!" She growled, lunging for Gaea's throat; but Gaea was quicker than Alison had anticipated, she dodged, and lunged for another random person. Again another wall of water intercepted her.

"Getting tired yet girl?" Gaea questioned, her face had a smirk plastered across it.

"Nope, I'm not getting tired of beating you. Are you getting tired of losing?" She snickered, stabbing Gaea in the thigh. Gaea screamed in outrage, collapsing to the ground. Alison raised her knife above her head, and with a mad smirk on her face, she threw it down with all her force. The earth goddess rolled quickly, dodging the strike, the golden ichor already disappearing. Gaea scanned the crowd for another victim, her eyes met mine with a wide smirk. She lunged, I dodged, not realizing who was behind me. I gasped as I heard a terrified scream coming from my sister, she intercepted the earth goddess's body with her own in mid air, two inches before she reached her target. Annabeth. Gaea thrashed wildly, scratching Alison across the face, on the shoulder, and nearly ripped her calf off, while Annabeth stood there wide eyed. Alison just kept the earth goddess down though, she looked around the group of demigods. It was sunset right now, the oranges, purples, and pinks casting an eerie light on the battle. Alison's face shinned with pride as she looked around the camp, first at the half charred big house, than towards the canoe lake. She looked at the over grown green woods, where wood nymph were starting to peek out. Her eyes than focused on cabin three, the little stone structure that I had come to think of as my second home.

"It's a shame." I heard her mumble to herself, "I will never get to stay there." She looked up to me, as I looked towards her in horror; but I was too late, she had already formed an impenetrable bubble of water around herself so no one, not even myself, could reach her. "Goodbye Percy." She mouthed, than got up, and in one last stand shifted her hands to the ground. What could a water geyser do? That was my first thought, but the second she closed her eyes a earthquake with the magnitude of at least four broke out, causing the earth to split beneath her, swallowing her and the earth goddess whole. I gulped. I knew where that fissure must lead. A dark pit, we like to call Tartarus.

"NO! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO!" Leo screamed, kicking at the ground. Annabeth sobbed into my shoulder. All the demigods at camp looked broken, but we had to face the facts. Alison was gone. She had gone to Tartarus to save us. All of us.

**So tell me what you guys think... do you want me to do a time jump, and show what they are doing a month later, or do you want me to write what happens while Alison is in Tartarus/ how the camp is handling it. Again, the ultimate decision will be up to me in the case of a tie. Thank you! R&R Mandy0817 OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! I have decided to do all the time with Alison in Tartarus, maybe just a small time jump like a week and a half, but not as major as I was thinking before. Anyway, thank you for those who voted, also thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. Now let's get to the story.**

**Alison's POV**

I heard it takes nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus... whoever _guessed_ that is wrong. As I fell I counted the seconds, hours, and days. It turned out to be twelve days of Gaea cursing at me. Twelve days of blackness, pure blackness, nothing but blackness. Twelve days of wondering what if? What if there was no bottom, what if I didn't survive? what if no one even cared? What if I never got out of this hell?... No this is not hell... this is worse... this is Tartarus.

_Remember what I told you in the soul nymphs palace. _A voice interrupted my pitiful thoughts. I whirled around in the darkness, where was the voice coming from? _Alison. REMEMBER, it was quite some time ago but you need to remember what I told you. _Where was it coming from, I looked down, and up. NO ONE... was it all in my head. _YES I AM IN YOUR HEAD GIRL! _I knew that voice, it was so familiar, it was right on the tip of my tongue, or on the tip of my brain?

_Hecate?_ I quizzed the voice, what if it was just a fragment of my imagination? What if I was just going insane? Both were probably likely, but then the voice came back.

_Yes child, there is not much time left. You are almost beyond my reach._ The voice said urgently.

_But Hecate..._ I started, looking around to make sure Gaea was not listening in. She was nowhere in sight, had she fallen already fallen all the way down.

_Goodbye child._ That probably going to be the last words I would hear from the outside world for a long time. I closed my eyes still counting the seconds; eleven days, twenty hours, forty minutes, thirty two seconds, thirty three seconds, thirty four seconds, I drifted off counting.

My eyes snapped open, I was no longer in the same dark dreary never ending pit, I was in a vacant landscape, void of any _human _life. The clouds were tinted red, and stung my eyes as I fell through them.

CRAP, I thought, I knew that if I reached the bottom at this speed... well the results would be the first ever demigod pancake to be in Tartarus. I tried to make my brain think, but the air; which smelled of sulfur and dried blood, made my body function weirdly. Maybe I should just give up, I confronted the idea; I closed my eyes and free fell towards the earth... or whatever the ground was made of in this messed up place. I was growing impatient... which kind of confused me doing that I was almost wanting my death; something was wrong. My eyes snapped open, to realize I wasn't falling anymore, I was more like; floating? Something was tugging at my neck, I reached my hand to the collar of my shirt, and found that it was higher up than usual. I gulped and looked up.

Fire. That is what I saw when I looked up, how was I not on fire? I had no idea! I took a closer look, squinting my eyes to try to get a better view; it was a bird. The bird had a fifty foot wingspan, a beak that could probably easily stab ones eye's out, and talons that were razor sharp, which had punctured a hole through my bright blue shirt. I reached for my knife; which I had stowed away in my boot as I fell, not wanting to loose it, and cut the part of my shirt it was holding off. Stupid... yup... at least it wasn't a long fall, bout twenty, maybe thirty feet. As I fell I prayed to the god who saw over stupid things, I hoped there was one. The impact was hard, I fell hands first, with a literal bone shattering snap, my wrist was bent all wrong, my palms were covered in blood, the ground seemed to be made of intentionally sharpened glass.

"Great." I told myself sarcastically, "Now you know what the ground is made of, that answers one of your questions." I moved my not broken right hand towards a pile of stuff next to me. There was a laptop, a knife, some bubble wrap, a few pieces of twine, and some boards. I snatched the pile of stuff up, wrapping my broken wrist in the bubble wrap and boards tying it off with the string. There was a sudden high pitched screech, I looked around, nothing, I winced as I looked up, just as I thought, the fire bird.

**So... you likie? TELL ME! PWEASE?**

**Alison: Tell her! She might let me live!**

**Percy: TELL HER!**

**Mandy0817: Say it together you two.**

**Alison&Percy: R&R! Happy?**

**Mandy0817: YUP! :b sorry for the short chappie folks, Mandy0817 OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm a back. I just wanted to update since I kind of left you guys on a cliffie really big cliffie... anyways you won't get to find out what happens I just want to update this story since I am listening to depressing songs right now. HIGHWAY DON'T CARE... Tim McGraw. Well anyway thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews!**

**Annabeth's POV**

_I was in a dark place, falling, flailing, trying to grab something. There was nothing to grab, no one with me... until I looked down._

_A mess of brunette curls was lying below me, and I gasped as the air turned sulfurous, the girl below me just seemed to stay still, eyes closed, falling. Then there was a mess of fire, and the girl disappeared before my eyes._

_"She will die! And. it. is. all. your. fault." A voice cackled out of nowhere._

_"Gaea." I growled. The voice just laughed hysterically._

_"Oh no, I am much worse! You may have escaped from encountering me when you were here, but I have finally found a worthy toy." The voice sneered._

_"NO, NO, NO." I screamed, grabbing my hair, almost pulling it out of my scalp._

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming, my hands pulling at my hair. All the eyes of my cabin mates were on me, I ignored them, put on a sweatshirt, and headed off towards cabin three. I walked slowly, feeling the damp grass on my bare feet. Slowly I walked up the creaky steps to the cabins door, and knocked.

"Percy?" I asked, no reply, I knocked again a little louder, "Percy." This time he came out, hair messed up, eyes red rimmed, a white nightshirt and boxers on.

"What's the matter Wise Girl?" He yawned wrapping his arms around me, I leaned against his chest breathing in his scent.

"Nightmare." I whimpered. Percy gave me a kiss on the forehead, holding me tighter than before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered into my ear.

I bit my lip, and hesitated, "As long as you promise not to freak out about it."

"I won't make promises I can't keep." Percy replied shakily, and lead me into the cabin. We laid down next to each other on one of the empty bottom bunks. "So tell me Wise Girl." He said, tracing the lines on my palm.

"I... it... umm..." I started.

"You don't have to be nervous, you can tell me anything." He stated, locking his green eyes on me firmly.

"I-it was a-b-bout Alison..." I let the words stick in the air like chewing gum to the bottom of someone's shoe. A stray curl fell into my face, and as I started to reach up to brush it away, Percy caught my wrist.

"Tell me." He jumped into a darker state, almost the same state he was in two days before. I shuddered at the memory.

"I don't think you want to know... maybe later." He let go of my wrist, and brushed the curl out of my face instead.

"Please?" He asked, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I almost broke out in laughter, but then I remembered how serious the matter was.

"Percy." I sighed, "I just don't think that knowing would be good for you." It was true, these days all he did was beat himself up on how he was just standing there, how he didn't even do anything to prevent this. These days he can sometimes be really depressed, I think he is just putting on an act when I am around, the third day after she fell, I tried to do something about it... _tried_.

**NINE DAYS AGO**

"Percy... please come out, please eat something, it wasn't your fault." I begged, knocking at the mostly vacant Poseidon cabin's door. There was no reply. "Percy!" I said more firmly this time, knocking harder. "PERCY DON'T MAKE ME GO GET THALIA!" I yelled, I was about ready to kick the door down myself, when he peaked out.

His eyes were blood-shot, and red rimmed, he had probably not slept a wink since Alison had fell into Tartarus. His hair was in a big mess, his expression glazed, like there was no life left in him, he looked like he had lost at least ten pounds... which worried me.

"What Annabeth." He said blankly.

"Come on, it's time to get out." I replied.

"What if I don't want to get out!" He snapped, slamming the door in my face. I left cabin three fuming with anger, and started towards cabin one.

"Thalia? Are you there?" I knocked on the door; Jason answered.

"Yeah, she's here." He moved aside and let me in. Thalia was laying face first on her bed.

"Thalia?" I whispered.

"Yes Annabeth." She said, looking up, her eyes were also red rimmed.

"Thalia, I need your help, you need to go kick Percy's but. He won't get out of his cabin, and he keeps saying it was his fault. IT WAS NO ONE'S FAULT EXCEPT GAEA'S!" I yelled, the sound echoing off the walls. "Thals it is time to stop grieving, although I didn't know Alison, I have a feeling she would not like us grieving over her this much! So. GET. UP!" Thalia groaned in reply, Jason put his hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Thalia, I'll come with you too." Jason tried to talk his sister into it.

"OKAY!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air slightly angered. We headed off towards cabin three, I was just about to knock, when Thalia ninja kicked the door in.

"That's one way to get in I s'pose." I muttered. Percy was laying face down in the corner on the floor. Jason just looked real sad about it, while the look on Thalia's face was get-off-your-lazy-but. She went over and kicked him lightly in the side. He groaned, she kicked him again.

"Don't you care if you get beat up Kelp Head?" She asked, half angry-half concerned. He turned over onto his side facing away from us.

"No I don't, I deserve to get kicked. I didn't do anything to help my little sister." He said bitterly. Thalia looked at me, her electric blue eyes full of concern.

"No you don't Percy." Jason soothed, putting a hand on my boyfriends shoulder.

"Just go away Grace." He snapped, brushing Jason's hand off quickly. Jason backed away.

"Percy..." I started.

"NO ANNABETH!" He yelled, than calmed himself down slightly, "I-I just need some space right now." With that, my boyfriend ran out of the cabin to the woods. I was about to run after him when Jason stopped me.

"Give him a minute." He told me, and I watched Percy's figured disappear.

**Depressing... might be more depressing stuff coming, hey this is what you guys signed up for when you started reading this... so yeah.**

**Alison: R&R**

**Annabeth: Yup... Mandy do you think you could get Chiron to be a grief counselor for Percy**

**Mandy0817: First of all, no, it is not in his contract. Second of all, no, I like depressing!**

**Annabeth: *scowl***

**Mandy0817: Well you heard Alison, R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry bout not updating for a couple days... I know I left you guys in suspense with Alison... so henceforth, probably more suspense, but first; thank you for the reviews faves and follows. STORYTIME!**

**Alison's POV**

As I lay there, on the glass shard ground, I could not bring myself to raise my knife. Whether if it was the fact that this bird saved my life, or just that I did not have enough strength to lift even a finger, I did not lift my knife, I refused to kill the bird. The fire bird looked at me, it's black eyes gleaming with mischief. For a while it just hovered there, and with every flap it sent another ray of warmth through my surprisingly freezing cold body. I raised my eyebrow as the bird perched on my shoulder, I was not burned, the talons did not even did into my skin... I just felt warm.

_Hello._ A voice filled my head with warmth, I gave an accusatory glance at the bird.

_You?_ I asked, looking directly into those steely eyes.

_Yes._ The bird looked as if it nodded.

_Why did you help me?_ I asked, although I probably shouldn't be complaining...

_Because, I saw good in your heart._ The bird replied, nuzzling my shoulder, _So I have taken you as my master, I will follow you anywhere now._ I was taken aback by the comment, would this bird even follow me through this hell hole.

_So_ what_ should I call you than? _I quizzed, wanting to know the name of this friend.

_You may call me... Phoenix. _I nodded my head, and looked at the red tinted landscape before me... how was one girl, and a fire bird going to make it through this without getting squashed? I asked myself, than I remembered, Percy did it... now if I could remember how.

**Flashback**

"Wait! You went to Tartarus!" I exclaimed at my older brother, throwing my hands in the air.

He chuckled, "Yup."

"How did you make it through?" My green eyes widened with curiosity.

"I had some help." He sighed, staring at the night stars. "Annabeth was with me... than we had help from a Titan named Bob." Percy looked not sad, but pained, he winced every time his gaze reached the star embedded sky.

"Oh." I muttered, getting up sensing that he wanted to be alone. "A Titan named Bob?" I muttered to myself as I left, shaking my head.

**End of Flashback**

_Phoenix..._

_Yes Master?_

_We need to find a Titan named..._ I collapsed back to the ground, sputtering, coughing up blood. The black glass ground was soon a flowing river of red.

_Master! _Phoenix screamed in my head. My breaths turned short and uneven, and sooner that you could say HEY Phoenix flew away. I sighed, I honestly didn't blame the bird, who would want to be around a person literally spilling their guts on the ground. _Oh well_, I thought as I curled up in a fetal position, resting my weary head on the ground, closing my eyes, and willing myself to fall asleep.

My eyes fluttered open... and the usual red tinted sky was now filled with a silvery glow.

_MASTER! _A voice exclaimed, and within seconds I was tackled by Phoenix._ I found him! _The bird exclaimed almost smugly.

_Who_? I asked, wanting to know who was honestly dumb enough to be wandering Tartarus alone. Oh wait... I just insulted myself.

_The Titan you wanted to seek out... you know, BOB? _Phoenix stated, and nuzzled me up so I could see the silvery figure standing before me.

"HI I'M BOB! WHO ARE YOU! WHERE DO YOU COME FROM? WHO IS YOUR PARENT!" This guy 'Bob' was going to deafen me before I answered any of his questions, I swore if any monsters were in a ten mile radius they would've heard that, all of that.

"Umm..." I started, "I'm Alison, I come from C-c-camp H-a-alf B-b-blood." I stuttered over the name of the camp where my brother was right now, "Oh, and I am a daughter of Poseidon." Bob's face went slack, looking almost disappointed.

"Do you know Percy Jackson?" He asked accusingly.

"Yup." I replied, not sure if that was the right answer, but I was going to play my way through Tartarus honestly... even if that wasn't the best way to play it.

"He's alive?" Bob asked excitedly, almost jumping out of his silver sandals.

"Yeah..." This was starting to creep me out.

"I helped him out of Tartarus the first time." He shivered at the memory. I instantly knew that I wanted to get Bob out of here with me to, no I didn't want to... I _had _too. Bob offered me his hand.

"Time to get moving before the baddies find us." Bob said, looking around nervously, I obliged, and we started off into the desolate wasteland.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'ma back! Thanks to all for the faves, follows, and reviews! Well that is pretty much it, I don't want to waste so much time with the A/N anymore so anyway; STORYTIME! :)**

**Leo's POV**

I have been sitting in bunker nine for what... twelve days now? I mean, who would notice if I was even gone? I am after all just the 'repair boy', or the seventh wheel... whichever you prefer. It was all my fault! How could I be such an idiot! How could I not catch her before she fell? I tinkered with the gears on the table for a while longer, than they all fell apart.

"You and me in the same club." I mumbled to the gears, which was rather insane, so I suppose it was suiting to me. There was a sudden knock at the door, I jumped, but didn't go to answer, I just needed to be alone right now.

"Leo?" A voice called from outside the bunker. "Let me in! OR I AM COMING IN MYSELF!" The voice yelled, I presumed it was Piper cause I had a sudden urge to let her in... but I didn't, I just stood their, hitting my head against the concrete wall, calling myself an idiot.

"Leo, c'mon man, open up." A different voice called. I threw my hands up in frustration, NO, I thought to myself. I walked across the bunker, my shoes making echo's on the concrete floor, I pushed a button on one of the last workbenches, and it slid to the side; revealing the secret escape I had installed just in case the Romans attacked... and you know. I went in closing it behind me, and hid, waiting for them to come in than leave.

"LEO WE ARE COMING IN!" Piper yelled, than I heard the distinct noise of a two hundred pound door being kicked to the ground. "Leo where are you?" Piper asked. I had the urge to yell 'RIGHT HERE', but again I brushed the urge, and started down the tunnel, figuring that they would figure out where I was sooner or later.

The underground air was rich, and damp, almost constricting, although I wasn't claustrophobic. The darkness settled quickly over me like a blanket, I couldn't even see three feet in front of me; so I took my palm up, and concentrated to summon fire. Soon a tiny blaze had started atop my fingertips... but then I noticed something, there was an image in the fire.

_I am Phoenix, I have unintentionally poked around in my masters mind... and seen that she has some kind of emotional attachment to you, so I have decided to show you her journey... for better of for worse._ The Phoenix thing said in my head. I looked intently at the fire, there was a girl there, I presumed was Alison, who was majorly beat up. I winced at every bruise or cut I saw.

"So Bob... do you know where the shrine for Hecate is by any chance?" Alison quizzed a giant silver glowing man, who was probably Bob.

"YES! BOB KNOWS! But it is far from here." Bob replied. I slid my back against the earth wall, and sat down on the moist ground.

"Well than we better get going." She turned to me... "C'mon Phoenix don't wanna lose you." She joked, and the bird perched on her shoulder, letting me see the rugged landscape ahead. I was pulled away from the flame by a groaning noise.

"S***!" I cursed, "They found me." I jumped up, and started down the tunnel, but was stopped by a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Leo." Jason said, "It's time to come out."

"NO!" I screamed and started running down the hall, well more like running in place. Jason held me back, and no matter how much I squirmed he carried me to the top of the bunker. Mistake number Uno, I quickly grabbed a remote control out of my pocket. Then pressed a button, hoping to release my new rabid looking wolves; instead I released a bunch of tigers, even better I thought. "Free your master!" I commanded to them, and they rushed onto Jason tackling him so I could get off. I don't know where Piper was, I presumed she was still at the other end of the tunnel waiting for me. Then the bronze figurehead of Festus glimmered on the Argo II, I looked over to Jason, who was still in his dilemma, and bit my lip. I guess now was as good as any other time to test the new features on the ship, I took another remote out of my tool belt and pressed a few buttons, the roof of bunker nine opened just enough to get through, than I rushed onto the ship. I grabbed the wheel hastily... almost forgetting about Jason. I took the same remote out of my tool belt and turned the tigers off. I steered the ship upwards, hoping Jason was still dazed, so that I could get out of the bunker. When I was finally out I heard the blondes voice from behind me.

"Thought you were going to get rid of me that easily Valdez?" He smirked triumphantly... mistake number dos. I grabbed another remote from the tool belt, I s'pose he didn't know about the new stuff I put in the ship. I pressed the button, and a cage came up from below deck trapping Jason. I attached a parachute to the cage, than walked back across deck, Jason had an almost pleading look.

"Leo you will not throw Jason overboard."

"I will not throw Jason overboard." I repeated, whirling around to see Beauty Queen herself. Why could I not just be alone right now.

"You will put the ship down, and come back to camp with us." She said firmly, I urged the ship downwards against my will, and than hopped off. Then I made the trek back to camp with my two supposed best friends. We got to my cabin, everyone was still at lunch, but I told them I wasn't hungry, so they dropped me off at cabin nine, and went off towards the dinning hall. Mistake number trece. I went in, and sat on my cushy bed.

"Take me down to the tunnels." I told the bed.

"Password please." A voice replied.

"Alison." I had that changed remotely from the bunker. The bed whirled down into the tunnels, I smirked, I could finally be alone.

**YAY! Kinda sorta, whateves anyways R&R... sorry if you like sane Leo, but I don't think anyone will be very sane in these stories anymore. Thanks guys... might post again later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! Many0817 in the house! Yup I'm back, and Nik I realized you were right... and that I forgot to add a few things so here I am trying to make up for it. Also Zammie-Percabeth-Slythindork... I hope I didn't turn her into a Mary Sue, but if I did this chapter should fix it too! Enjoy me making fun of my OC! BYE BYE! STORYTIME!**

**Alison's POV**

As I traveled the wasteland that we call Tartarus, I searched my brain for a happy memory to hold on to... something to motivate me to continue on with this hopelessness that all of us would make it out of here alive. Than I remembered my fourteenth birthday, that day at three in the morning, the day when I met a scrawny Latino.

**Flash-back**

I was asleep; like any logical person would've been at three in the morning. But then I was shocked out of bed when someone screamed, "HELLO!" Right in my ear. I opened my eyes to find a scrawny boy with a mess of brownish curs, breathing right in my face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I exclaimed, judo flipping the boy to the ground, than proceeding to slap him across the face.

"Whoa whoa whoa Miss Anger Issues, I was wondering the same thing." He said, backing up, holding his hands in front of him as if to have a protective shield from me.

"I don't have anger issues!" I screeched.

"I think you do... by the way, nice power rangers pajamas." He commented. My face flushed red, half angry at the boy for staring at me in my night clothes, and half embarrassed. The boy looked fairly beat up himself, grease on his hands, a few bruises scattered across his arms, and cuts across his face. He either recently angered a bear, or he got into a fight... I went with the second one.

"Well off the subject of my pajamas..." I started, but was rudely interrupted.

"But your pajamas are soo interesting." The boy joked.

"Shut up you!" I spat back.

"I have a name you know!" He retorted.

"Well than what is it!" I half demanded, half asked.

"Well its Leonardo of course, but my friends call me Leo." He exclaimed as if I should already know this.

"Okay than Leonardo." I smirked, paused for a moment to see his grumpy expression, than continued, "What do you remember last?" I asked.

"Ummm I was walking across the street... and than something really hard hit me." He commented.

"Well that explains why you are here. Welcome to my life, this is the soul nymphs place." I waved my hand around. "I just don't understand why they would bunk me with an idiot like you."

"I will take that as a compliment." He smirked, "Also why exactly am I here."

"Oh that is simple." I stated. "When you were hit by that vehicle you went into coma, thus ending up here."

"Wait... I never said I was hit by the vehicle."

"Well it's the only logical explanation to what you told me."

"Okay... and who is this me anyway." He quizzed, and began to fiddle with some pipe cleaners; which I had no idea where he had gotten from.

"Oh. Just call me nobody." I was really a fan of that myth, and did not want to give out my name to this Leonardo dude.

"Okay noboby. Why are you here than." He asked. I winced, not wanting to relive that horrible night.

"That is none of your business." I snapped, and went to change out of my pajamas. When I got back Leonardo was cooking something on my stove top.

"Whats that you cooking Leonardo." I asked, fiddling with a stray lock of my hair.

"Oh nothing noboby." He joked. I frowned walking over to the stove peering over his shoulder.

"Tacos? At three in the morning Leonardo!" I face palmed myself.

"ANYTIME IS TACO TIME!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, I laughed a little bit.

"Okay, just clean up the mess when you are done." I told him, walking off to my room. I sat on the edged of my bed, looking at family photos. One of me and my brother sharing a slushy, another of me pouting over my mom giving my dad a kiss, and my favorite one of my whole family together laughing after a game of Apples to Apples.

"What you looking at." A voice asked from my door way. I whirled around to see Leonardo standing there.

"Nothing." I mumbled, shoving the pictures into a pile. The boy raced over, and grabbed the pictures out of my hands.

"I wouldn't call these nothing, nobody." He said. For the first time in forever, my height did not help me, I was unfortunately significantly shorter than Leonardo. He held them above my head, forcing me to jump for them.

"Give me them back Leonardo!" I yelled, reaching up, they were just at my finger tips, when I slightly pushed the boy, and he accidentally dropped the photos into my fish tank.

"NO!" I wailed, fishing the ruined photos out of the fish tank. All the smiles were now smears across my family's faces. I sobbed into my hands, knowing that they were irreplaceable. For the longest time Leonardo stood there, frozen in time, than he bent down next to me, and brushed a tear off my face.

"Don't cry." He begged, "I'm sorry." I sniffled and nodded my head, just staring into space for awhile. "Who were they?" He asked softly.

"My family." I replied. It looked like I had hit a sore spot, cause he winced in reply.

"I'm really sorry nobody." He soothed.

"It's okay... it is high time I forget anyway, remembering is just... painful."

"But you need to remember, you could get out of here one day." He scolded, picking me up off the ground, and we made our way back to the kitchen. "Time for the Leo special!" Leonardo announced, grabbing two plates out of the cupboard, and filling the with tacos.

"You really like tacos don't you?" I asked, taking a bite into mine.

"Yeah... my mom always used to make them for me." There it was, he winced again.

"Wh-wh-what happened to her?" I could hardly bring my voice above a whisper.

"She died... in a fire I started." He replied, tears now streaming down my face.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." I soothed, rubbing his back awkwardly. He nodded his head, and went back to munching his taco halfheartedly.

"You make a really good taco you know." I commented, finishing the last of mine. He gave me a devilish smirk.

"Well I guess since we are roomies for the time being, I will just have to make more." He smiled.

"I s'pose." I grinned, but that grin did not last very long, there was a knock at the door.

"Leonardo?" Someone asked, coming into my house. It was a red-head with bright blue eyes.

"Selena? What are you doing here?" I half cried, knowing the answer... and I did not want to be alone again.

"Well it is Leonardo's time to go of course!" She sung, grabbing his hand.

"Wait... just a minute." He brushed her hand off, walking back towards me.

"Here..." He said sheepishly, handing me something. I gave him a quizzical look. "It's a fishtank cleaner... your fishtank is very dirty you know." He exclaimed. I gave him a feeble grin.

"Thanks Leo." Selena grabbed for his hand, and I swatted it away. I pulled Leo into a quick hug. He looked taken aback by the gesture.

"Alison..." I whispered into his ear. He looked at me weirdly.

"My name is Alison." I finished, and walked away.

**End of Flash-back**

I was wrong, memories did not help... they only dampened my mood. Why did the fates hate me so much, cause when I rescued Leo from that fire, there was not even a spark of recognition in his eyes, only a deep state of confusion. I suppose I had changed, I had grown at least three inches... but he had too, and I had still recognized him.

Phoenix seemed to notice something was troubling me, and he nuzzled my cheek, making me feel warm.

"Are we almost there Bob?" I asked.

"No... Bob does think we should rest though." He replied, sitting on the glassy ground.

"Okay." I sighed, sitting next to the silvery figure, "But only for a little bit." I looked up at the red tinged sky, and almost fell asleep... _almost_. My eyes were just drooping down, when the sky started filling with dozens of wrinkled flying creatures.

"ARAI!" Bob screamed.

**Hope I helped you Nik... and didn't make Alison a Mary Sue...**

**Alison: R&R**

**Mandy0817: Yes, Please R&R maybe you will appease to my better nature, and I won't do anything stupid with Alison's life... otherwise...**

**Alison: WHAT!**

**Mandy0817: Oh and if anyone is listening here is just a guessing game, whoever gets it right can tell me who's POV the next chapter is from.**

**What color eyes does Thalia have in Percy's vision in the Sea of Monsters... and you can't look in the book!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS! ME BACK HERE! ANY WHO... I hope you guys liked last chapter... but I am not sure... there was not a huge response to it. Nope not gonna guilt you guys, but anyway, please review to tell me how I am doing, and since drinkingthestarswithbob was the only one who answered, and did not request a POV, I will take this into my own hands.**

**Alison's POV**

At first the old hags were just sitting there, than they became a nuisance, and slowly became a liability as they clawed at my hair repeatedly.

"Just don't attack them Alison." I muttered to myself between my clenched teeth. Phoenix was still perched atop my shoulder, all through this situation... until one of the nasty old leathery had ladies attacked the poor bird; and. that. was. the. last. straw. I drew my knife and flipped out on one of the old hags, and as soon as the Celestial bronze hit her skin, she disintegrated. _Nothing _I repeat _Nothing_ happened. The old ladies screamed in rage, chattering to each other in annoying squeaky voices.

"Why didn't anything happened?" A rather plump one asked.

"It appears this demigod scum..." A Arai commented, pausing to glare at me, "does not have any curses." The Arai finished, her sisters seemed bewildered by the fact, and started flying away with their heads held down.

"WAIT!" One of the Arai shouted.

I cursed under my breath, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. Bob was definitely not helping, he was looking at me sympathetically; in a way that made me feel like he was already making funeral arrangements.

"What about the one that Perseus Jackson received... you know, a while back...?" The same Arai said.

"Oh... that one." Another commented.

"It did imply to all of Poseidon's _spawn_." The plump Arai piped up again, looking down on me to glare.

"THEN ENACT IT ALREADY, MILDRED!" One of the plump one's sisters screamed at her, and with one death glare from the Arai, I felt a burning sensation in my lungs. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating, but slowly, almost as if my death was meant to be delayed just so I could feel every moment of excruciating pain. I fell to the ground, clutching at my chest, almost on the verge of begging for someone, anyone, to kill me. I started coughing up blood, the salty red liquid trickling down my chin.

"Help." I croaked, looking up pleadingly at Bob. Bob seemed frozen in time, unblinking, unmoving, not even breathing.

"Ahhh..." The Arai cackled, as they watched me suffer.

"And... where... did... my... b-b-brother re-c-ci-e-ve this c-curse." I struggled on my words.

"Why Gaea of course! But this is not your end." An Arai snapped her fingers, "This curse was designed for Perseus Jackson." The Arai growled my brother's name, "So it had to be suiting to him." All the Arai snickered; making my ear drums scream in protest.

"W-w-what." I coughed, chocking on my own blood, "do you mean?" I asked wearily, my lungs still feeling like I had drunk five gallons of liquid fire... which is actually a thing down here.

"Oh, Gaea designed this curse to not only hurt Mr. Jackson, but to hurt others too." An Arai exclaimed cheerily, baring her yellow teeth at me, her breath smelled like she had been eating nothing but garlic for the past ten years, and not brushing between meals. My face paled as realization struck me.

"No-no-no-no-no." I gasped.

"OH YES!" The plump one sounded overjoyed.

"Please." I pleaded, and for one moment the Arai's face softened slightly. For a moment. Than one of her sisters pushed her out of the sky into the black glass, grinning evilly at me. By now my coughing fit had stopped, and all I could do was shiver, from the new coldness left stinging my spine.

"Don't worry hon." This one started, "I will watch the whole thing, in brilliant HD." The group of Arai started off, and I could not deny the sinking feeling in my stomach. The Arai's curse was literally going to kill me, in front of my whole family.

"_And they will be watching in brilliant HD_." I mocked myself.

**So, whadya think? TELL ME!**

**Alison: Why do you hate me so much?**

**Mandy0817: I DON'T HATE YOU!**

**Alison: Yes you do**

**Mandy0817: No the fates do, it was simply fate for me to write this, and I will be watching you now... in brilliant HD! Anyways review fave follow, let me know you guys still care! ME A LONELY PERSON! BYE BYE! Mandy0817 out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Answers to questions/comments**

**Nik: The curse was she would die in front of her family when she saw them next, the Arai were just giving her a preview. Bob was frozen so the Arai could talk to her alone. No one really understands what goes through my head, so bear with me, can you be mores specific what you don't get between them... or do you not get the whole thing? Dangit I'm answering questions not asking... well oh well.**

**Guest: Yes I am an evil person, thank you, saying don't kill Alison ain't gettin' you anywhere hon' hehehehehehe!**

**drinkingthestarswithbob: curse already mentioned in Nik's question, not it wasn't from the book, don't be confused, thank you!**

**Okay so that is all the questions, so I realized I have not done Percy's POV, and I just left him running in the woods... and that is the breaking the first rule of what not to do in a horror movie. NEVER RUN INTO THE WOODS ALONE! So yes this will be quite disastrous. Viewer discretion is advised, if you have a fear of; blood, breaking of bones, betrayals, or monsters, I don't know what else I am going to throw in there but you can almost guarantee you will see some of those! Story time...**

**Percy's POV**

Let me tell you something about the woods at Camp-half-blood; they are creepy, monster filled, and it is probably best if you take the advice to never on any circumstances go in there alone. Why did I not follow that advice... I have no idea.

The leaves were squishing beneath my shoes, and there was a soft calming breeze tickling my cheeks. I found a rather tall, sturdy tree, in a large clearing, and slid my back against it to sit down. The air had a calming smell to it, like lavender mixed with honey, and I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a loud crackling noise, SNAP! I jumped up on my feet, and scanned the area around me for any signs of monsters, there was nothing.

"Hello?" I asked, practically begging for a monster to rip my face off.

"Hello." A girl from behind a tree replied, she was rather small, her features delicate, her face pale, making her look like she was fine china rather than a little girl. I walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing in the woods?" I asked her, and received a glare from the girl.

"I am old enough to go where I want." The girl snapped, stomping on my foot as hard as she could, which was not very hard.

"No you are not... what are you eight?" I know it was rude, but I was just curious. The girls eyes flared with anger, and she reached her small little hand up high and slapped me across the face.

"I am fourteen you idiot!" She screamed.

"Oh." I replied, rubbing my stinging cheek. "Is there anyone else out here with you?"

"Besides the idiot I am looking at." She glared at me, "No." Than she stomped off into the middle of the meadow.

"Wait!" I called after her, sprinting to the middle where she stand back turned from me. "Being out in the woods alone is dangerous." I cooed, putting a hand on her small shoulder. The girl whirled around, revealing she had a knife in her hand, and she stabbed me, right across from where my Achilles heel used to be.

"Oh, I am completely aware being alone is dangerous, but are you?" The girl quipped, and slowly twisted the knife as she pulled it out.

"Why." I heaved, "Are-you-d-d-oing this?" The girl grinned widely.

"I am a servant of Gaea, she will be quite pleased with me now that you will be eliminated, and once she gets out of Tartarus we will take care of the rest of your little friends too." The girl growled. I fell to the ground, hands clutched over the hole in my stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood. I bit my lip to resist screaming out, and tried to get up to get back to camp.

"Oh no you don't!" The girl softly murmured into my ear. She whistled, and I heard low growling coming from the trees that surrounded us. Slowly the Hell-Hounds came out, one by one, taking a look at me like I was dead meat... which I pretty much was. I started to grab for riptide, but yelped in pain as a hell hound decided to use my sword arm as a chew toy. The hell hounds started to advance, making deep scratches across my chest, if I didn't die from one of them hitting a major organ, I was surely going to die from blood loss. The girl called off the hell hounds, "No, the goddess requested a painful death for this one." The girl snickered, and scampered over to the nearest tree. I groaned, watching the little black dots dance across my vision. Than I heard the evident noise of someone hacking away at a tree. "Timber." The girl mocked, as the tree came down towards me, crushing my legs with a sickening crack, the girl wiped the blood off her knife, and started walking away smiling. I was just hoping that someone, anyone, heard the tree fall.

The girl turned one more time, "Answer me this Jackson, if a tree falls in the forest, and a person is screaming, will anyone around hear his screams?" The girl finished, laughing, and disappeared into the shadows like the chesire cat.

I tried to call for help, but the best I could get was a gurgling sound, I tried to yell, but nothing came out, even screaming would've been better than just sitting there. I was fighting unconsciousness, and it was a losing battle, when I heard an all to familiar scream. Annabeth.

**Oh my gods, I don't know why I am so evil, I mean first I almost make Alison die, now Percy was beat up by a little girl... well R&R bye bye, Mandy0817 OUT**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I'ma back! Just couldn't leave you on a cliffie! Anyways thank you for all the faves follows and reviews! Well not gonna torment you any longer... STORY TIME!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't help it; as soon as I saw my boyfriends broken body laying there, stuck under the collapsed tree, I guess I just lost it. I. Screamed. I ran and knelt down next to Percy's broken body, his lips were bloody, he was pinned underneath a tree trunk, and he seemed to be completely, utterly, delusional.

"Alison... no... no... no... NO!" He gurgled, shaking his head viciously.

"Jason!" I screamed, yelling for the blonde who had came searching for Percy with me. I struggled against the tree, trying to roll it off Percy's legs, but my attempts were useless, I couldn't push it one inch without help. "JASON!" I screamed louder, screaming at the top of my lungs till my throat burned. After what seemed like an eternity I saw a figure descending from above my head. As soon as Jason landed his face went as white as a sheet.

"Who... what did this?" He growled, helping me remove Percy's body from beneath the trunk. I made my way to Percy's side, and looked up to the enraged son of Zeus. Lightning was crackling off his skin, and his blue eyes were shifted to a permanent glare.

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered, running my fingers subconsciously through my boyfriends hair.

"Well I'm gonna..." Jason started.

"Nothing." I snapped, "You're going to do nothing, not until we get Percy back to camp at least." Jason nodded, and picked Percy up by the torso and flew him back to camp. I whistled, Percy's classic taxi cab whistle, and blackjack materialized in front of me, I hopped on and started off towards camp in the direction Jason had carried Percy. Black-Jack whinnied a few times, almost as if to say that he was worried about Percy.

"Shhh." I cooed petting the mane of Percy's black stallion, "It'll be okay Black-Jack, he'll be fine." I half reassured the horse, half reassured myself. It seemed like it took forever to get back to camp, but it really only took about five minutes. When we landed there was already a crowd gathered around the big house, which I hastily pushed through the crowd. A person from the mob grabbed my wrist, I whirled around and met the eyes of Eric one of the older Apollo children.

"C'mon Annabeth." He led me into the big house, and down to the med bay; I saw Percy, laying there heavily breathing, the rest of the seven (excluding Leo) gathered around him, along with about a dozen Apollo kids who were scrambling checking every cabinet for ambrosia... which we seemed to be momentarily out of. "Annabeth..." Eric whispered, "we are going to have to re-break his legs in order for them to heal right." I panicked, not wanting to have Percy in anymore pain than he was already. I walked over to Percy's bedside, and laced my fingers between his. There was still blood trickling down his chin, and his eyes were barely open, but I began talking to him.

"Black-Jack is worried about you." I whispered into his ear, "There is a big crowd outside the big-house, geeze you got the whole camp worried." The tears started streaming slowly down my cheeks, and reached my hand up and carefully brushed them away, sniffling, rubbing my red rimmed eyes. "I'm worried about you..." I muttered. "Don't leave me Seaweed Brain... you promised." I begged, thanking the gods that the Aphrodite cabin was not here, they would've been awing by now, screaming out 'Percabeth' which is apparently mine and Percy's ship name. I had a discussion with Piper about what a ship name was, it took for-ev-er.

"FOUND SOME!" Eric yelled, running over to me. The rest of the Apollo kids put their hands on one of Percy's legs, and looked up at him.

"You ready Percy?" Eric asked. Percy gave a weak nod, I squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Okay, one, two, three." The Apollo kids turned Percy's legs the right way, and the big house was filled with painful half yelling half gurgling. Percy squeezed my hand so tight I was pretty sure my circulation was cut off. The moment after the Apollo kids had put his legs in casts, and fed him quite a few squares of ambrosia he fell asleep, still weak from the massive amount of blood that he had lost.

Eric watched over Percy for a while, but than I dismissed him wanting to be _mostly_ alone with Percy. Well mostly... Jason and Piper were still trying to convince me to leave to change out of my bloodied clothes.

"C'mon Annabeth. Let's get out of here!" Jason and Piper exclaimed.

"No." I refused, putting a bit of venom in my words. The last time I left Percy alone, defenseless, the big house had started on fire... with him in it.

"Annabeth, your clothes are soaked with blood, and you have been her for like five hours!" Piper exasperated.

"NO!" I snapped, gritting my teeth together, why couldn't they just leave. me. alone!

"Annabeth..." Piper started.

"Go ahead, once you two get back I will leave." I bargained, Piper and Jason nodded, leaving me alone with my boyfriend. About five minutes later there was the unmistakable sound of a creaking door.

"Wow! You guys were fast." I said, turning around, to see a pale girl with dark curls, her skin looked as if it was made of porcelain. "Oh what are you doing here little girl?" I asked. The little girl laughed.

"Oh I just wanted to play."

**WOW! That is a worse cliffie than the last one... dun dun dun! R&R! Someone tell me if they want to find out what happens to Alison next, or stay at camp. Oh this seems like a horror movie, with the creepy little girl and all... well Mandy0817 out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo dearly sorry for not updating yesterday... I kinda got sidetracked reading 'The One'. Well anyways thanks for all the reviews faves and follows, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I am going to be sad when this is over! Well anyways... I am staying at camp, Tartarus ****should**** be next chapter. Well story time.**

**Annabeth's POV**

My eyes flickered from the little girl to Percy; wondering what the heck I was going to do, I couldn't leave Percy, but I didn't want to let down the little girl.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "I just don't have time to play right now." The little girl's face shifted to a pout.

"Just one game..." She asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes, "Pweeeaaaaaassssseeeee?" I hesitated, but nodded, going along with the little girl. "Okay!" She began, clapping happily. "Now, we are going to play tag... your it!" She poked me in the side, running over next to the book shelves. I laughed, and ran after her.

"No... your it!" I touched her on the shoulder, the girl was facing the wall at the time, than whipped around, and in a sudden knocked the bookshelf over on top of me. She wagged her finger back and forth at me.

"Tsk tsk tsk." She said, "I always win!" Than she walked over to Percy's bedside, and stroked his black hair. "I'm tired of playing games... how 'bout a song?" She asked me, reaching into her boot, drawing a celestial bronze knife.

"How about we play a different game? We could play hide and go seek!" I offered, trying to delay till Jason and Piper got back, since I could not seem to get myself out from underneath the shelf that had been pushed on top of me.

"No no no!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "That will never do!" She paused, pressing the flat of her blade at Percy's throat, "After all, I did have fun playing with this one the first time." I gasped.

"YOU!" I growled, struggling harder beneath the mountain of books and wood.

"Oh yes me!" The little girl giggled, "Now... as I was saying, I want to sing a song." She tapped her foot for a moment, stroking her chin.

"AH! I've got one." She cleared her throat, and in a melodic voice she began to sing, "Twinkle twinkle sharp pointy blade, oh how long it has been since I played." She than stabbed Percy in the shoulder, "Up above her screams so high, like the cat all must die." There went the other shoulder, "Twinkle twinkle bloody blade, oh how I have fun when I play." She slit Percy's throat, and I screamed; emitting a sound so high pitched that I was pretty sure that even the people in china could hear it. "Oh yes! Scream! I LOVE IT WHEN THEY SCREAM!" The little girl cackled, moving towards me slowly. I watched Percy, who was still faintly breathing, I was just hoping someone could get here in time to save him. I could faintly hear the clicking of the little girls shoes on the wooden floor, and soon enough they were right next to my face.

"You'll never get away with this!" I growled, telling myself I sounded so stupid, like that classic damsel in distress... except there was no prince to get me out of this one.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you." She giggled, dropping her bloody knife at the floor. "I just came to give you a souvenir." The little girl began walking out of the big house, "After all, killing you isn't my job, no that right is reserved for someone else who has much more hate for you." The little girl took one more step out the door, and slammed it shut. I than inspected the floor, the blood off the knife had begun pooling, spelling out words, that I carefully read.

_I'm coming for you deary_

_~Archae_

I wanted to scream, pick up the books, and run. Archae had almost killed me twice already, once in the cave that held the Athena Parthenos, and the other in the depths of Tartarus, she couldn't really be back; could she? My thoughts were interrupted by a gasp coming from the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

**Can anyone guess who it is? Hint: not Jason, Piper, or Eric for the matter. Anyways, R&R pwease! Oh crap that's what the creepy girl said. Anyways sorry if the creepy version of Twinkle Twinkle was terrible, bye bye! Mandy0817 OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey peoples! MANDY HERE! No one guessed the right person, of course you probably wouldn't have anyways... he hasn't exactly been mentioned yet, but... OH WELLL! I guess trying to guess was a lost cause! Did I say Tartarus update would be this chapter... oops if I did, not going to happen, sorry viewers. Well thanks for the faves follows and reviews! STORY!**

**Annabeth's POV (Again)**

"Annabeth are you alright?" The voice from the door frame asked.

"Yeah Malcolm, I'm fine." I responded to my second in command, who came rushing over to me, and started trying to get the shelf off of me. "Malcolm."

"Shush Annabeth, I need to get the books off of you." He replied, still struggling against the book case.

"Malcolm." I hissed, trying to get my brothers attention, and clearly not succeeding. Was he blind? Did he not see Percy bleeding out on the bed only a few feet away? "MALCOLM!" I yelled practically straight into his ear.

"OW!" He jumped, rubbing his temples.

"Get. help. for. Percy." I instructed slowly, making sure he caught every word. Malcolm raised one of his eyebrows, and smirked at me.

"You don't think that I haven't already thought of that?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair, as I watched Eric and a few other Apollo kids tromp through the door. "JASON!" Malcolm yelled, _crap_, I thought, _great now Jason can compliment me on my great choice_! I groaned, knowing that I would not hear the end of it. Jason walked steadily through the door to the big house, slamming it firmly shut behind Piper, and him.

"Told'ya you should've come to the dinning hall with us." Jason smirked lightly.

"Well , if I hadn't stayed behind Percy would be..." I choked on the words, tears started welling up in my eyes, and I forced myself to look away from my brother, and friends. "Just get this book shelf off of me." I mumbled. Jason, Malcolm, and Piper succeeded in getting the book shelf off of me after many failed attempts, after the last of the books had been removed I immediately jumped up and screamed in pain.

"Whoa Annabeth." Malcolm exclaimed, sitting me back down on the floor. "You're not going anywhere for a little while." I scowled at my second command, looking down to my oddly bent ankle, the same one I had broken on my quest for the Athena Parthenos. Malcolm looked down on the floor next to me, and scowled, seeing the bloodied knife.

"Where did that come from." He said in disgust pointing at the said object, I met my gray eyes with his.

"Honestly?" I quizzed, Malcolm nodded, "You don't want to know." I shuddered at the memory of the china doll like girl. I looked back down at the note written in blood, Malcolm had seemingly over looked the detail, I was glad, I didn't want anyone to know about it. Eric walked over from Percy's bedside, and whispered something into Malcolm's ear, which immediately made his face pale. Malcolm lead Eric a little bit away from me, to try to have a private conversation.

"What do you mean we are out of ambrosia!" Malcolm snapped, at the poor Apollo kid.

"Wellllllllll." He started, his voice audibly more high pitched. "Ummm... w-e-e c-c-che-ck-ed every c-c-cabinet s-s-sir, b-b-ut we, we c-c-could n-n-ot find a-any." He stuttered, flinching away from Malcolm's angry glare. The corners of Malcolm's mouth were visibly turned down into a permanent frown, he looked at the other Apollo kids, a few resting from exhaustion, and he sighed.

"Double check the cabinets." He ordered Eric, waving him off. Malcolm came back to sit next to me, taking a couple steps, than stepping in the note.

"What. is. this?" He looked down to his feet, trying to read the remnants of what he hadn't already scattered. He squinted his gray eyes for a moment, than a look of horror crossed his face, "Annabeth." He whispered, "Her?" I nodded, Malcolm looked as if he wanted to say more, but Eric rushed back with a slip of paper in his hand.

"What does it say!" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air, trying to grab the paper.

"She needs to know." Eric commented, looking at my brother intently.

"Fine." He grumbled, "Read it aloud."

Eric glanced sheepishly around the room, and cleared his throat loudly, "Dearest campers, let's play a game." Eric paused, looking as white as a sheet, after a couple seconds, he took a deep breath and continued, "I have hidden your stock of ambrosia somewhere inside the boundaries of camp, now with every game there are stakes! So if you don't find the ambrosia, obviously the boy dies. Here is a riddle to help you find the lost goodie!

_Where the beginning meets the end,_

_where I met my dear old friend_

_beyond where the crow will fly,_

_where demigods go to die._" I gasped, we needed to get inside the woods, fast!

**So what do you think? I know, I know it could be longer, but I have chores, sorry! BYE, Mandy0817 out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello faithful viewers! I am sooo soooo soooooo sorry for not updating in what feels like months... well anyways thank you for staying strong, thank you for the faves follows and reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! Now promise me this before I start, if The Blood of Olympus is another Allegiant ending that someone out there will help me slap Uncle Rick in the face. That ending was just horrid. Sorry Veronica Roth, but it's true. Well love to all, now story time.**

**Alison's POV (YAY MORE TARTARUS SUPRISES!) **

Seconds after the Arai fled, Bob unfroze looking dazed and confused.

"Where did mean old hag lady things go?" He asked me, running his fingers through his silvery hair. I looked up to him curiously.

"You... mean... didn't... what?" Was my very confusing reply, than I took a deep breath trying to clear my head, and straightened out my reply, "You mean you didn't just hear that whole conversation?" Bob shook his head furiously, I was about to say more, but then I got a cold feeling of breathing down my neck, like a two year old decided that messing with the thermostat was cool. I cautiously turned to look behind me, no one was there.

_Ah demigod, how clueless you are! Come to me, you shall play an excellent piece in my escape. I have been down here so long, it is the least you could do for me. _A raspy voice called out in my head, causing me to press my fingers to my temples trying to drown it out.

"What's wrong with Alison?" Bob asked.

"Nothing." I grunted, "Just a headache."

_If I consume you, you could avoid your fate, you wouldn't have to die in front of your family, it would just make everything so much more... what's the_ word? Th_e _voice cooed.

_Easier. _I spat back, _I will not betr_ay _my friends for someone... or something I don't even know._ The voice was silent, I smirked, than turned to Bob.

"How far?" I quizzed, wanting as any sane person would; to get out of this pit of death as soon as possible.

"We are half way." Bob replied, picking up the laptop I had asked him to carry, I had for some reason thought it would be useful. I sighed, and pulled the laptop away from Bob deciding to see if it could do anything useful. When I flipped the top off, and pushed the power button, a bunch of different apps appeared.

"Whoa." I whispered in amazement, as my face was lighten up by the eerie glow the computer cast in the red tinted landscape. Quickly I scrolled through the apps, finding that someone had downloaded sims city. C'mon, I thought desperately, there has to be an app for it. Finally I found what I was looking for. It was a green square with a white phone emblazed in the middle, I hesitated on pushing the app, would I even get reception in Tartarus. After much mental face palms, and deductive reasoning; I came to the conclusion that it was worth a try.

RING, the shrill noise echoed over the hills. Well... maybe it wasn't the best idea, but if I could just get one call in, I thought to myself, as the next ring echoed in my ears. Than there was a few moments of silence.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice scrappy from the lack of hydration.

"ALISON!" Someone half screamed on the other end.

"_Are you trying to get me killed_." I snapped back.

"Oh umm, sorry." The voice replied, I took a deep breath, and exhaled through my nose.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Oh this is Connor Stoll." He replied.

"Could you put Chiron on?" I asked, my voice sounding urgent. There was now a new voice in the background.

"Connor, the Ares kids are covered in pink fluff, and running around wild, you have to come see this." Crap, I'm gonna loose him.

"Connor, Connor, CONNOR?" I yelled into the tablet, and was replied with the sound of the phone hitting the floor. I am so totally getting him back for this later, I thought to myself, as I punched the ground angrily.

"What did the ground do to you?" Bob asked, stroking his chin, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It was an accomplice to the Stoll brothers." I replied, still slightly laughing.

"Oh, than we will have to arrest the ground." Bob said blankly, trying to grab as much black glass as possible.

"Bob..." I started but was interrupted by the voice back inside my head.

_Typhoeus._

_What!? _I growled back.

_You asked me my name child, my name is Typhoeus, and I shall feast on your flesh._

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay, so I had to do a little bit of research to find the right greek legend to throw at our dear Alison, so if you wish to spoil your surprise you may research the monster. HEHEHEHEH, I am so evil, this is going to be fun to write, CLIFFIE! Tell me if you want a camp or Tartarus chappie next, and tell me if you want Eric, Percy, or Annabeth's for camp, there really is no choice for Tartarus unless you want me to try Bob's but I wouldn't be good at writing a childish POV. Well Mandy0817 out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HI! To make it short, thanks for faves follows and reviews, LOVE YOU GUYS! Now as you guys requested.**

**Percy's POV**

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes only to be blinded by a stark white room.

"Not this again." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my burning throat, _ugh, why am I so... damp? _I thought to myself, lifting my hand to my eyes, it was covered in a stick red substance, that smelled bitter and rotten. I looked around the blinding white room, only to realize it wasn't a room, it was vast nothingness.

"HELLO?" My voice echoed off the walls, so this is my punishment, solitary confinement for the rest of my years. I let myself fall to the floor, laying on my back, almost closing my eyes to... until the distinct sound of cackling echoed through the room. I jumped up, and whirled around; only to see the same little girl bouncing a purple ball.

"Let's play." She taunted, snapping her fingers making the room spin, and finally go dark.

"Where did you go! Come out here and fight me with dignity." I shouted to the blackness.

"No-no-no!" The little girl shrieked from somewhere in the blackness, "That is not the rules of the game!" Suddenly the black room started to tint red, what I presumed was the floor, turned to glass, and the air, which I was pretty sure I didn't need to breathe, turned sulfurous. I suddenly heard insane laughing, making my blood run cold, this was the laughter of a murder.

Through all the insane laughing I heard a distant shout, "Leave them alone Maniae!" The shout sounded particularly feminine. "Bob, Damesen, c'mon, get up fight the madness." The voice pleaded, I wanted to get up and comfort whomever this person was, but my legs would not have it; as soon as I tried to stand they screamed in protest. The psychotic laughter was getting louder now, and so were the girls cries.

"We have already subdued your Titan and Giant friend, you will be next daughter of Poseidon." The Maniae cackled. Alison, her image hammered its way into my head.

"Never." Alison growled back, I willed myself to float over to the ferocious scene. Damesen and Bob were rolling around laughing madly on the glass ground, while Alison's glare toward the Maniae was absolutely murderous. "Now, I'm going to repeat myself." She instructed as if talking to a toddler, "LET. MY. FRIENDS. GO!" Alison yelled, causing many of the Maniae to flinch, others just laughed madly like Bob and Damesen. At least they were alive, I told myself, trying to look on the bright side of things. Did Tartarus even have a bright side?

"We won't let you friends go, NEVER, NEVER!" One of the Maniae shouted, running around loopily in circles.

"Fine have it your way." Alison growled, than did a taxi cab whistle, in seconds a flaming bird appeared on the horizon, which started clawing at the Maniae's eyes. Alison lunged at a Maniae, than I heard a sound that I would never, _never_, get out of my head. My sisters agonized scream.

I woke with a start in the big house, about a dozen Apollo kids all clutching my throat, or one of my shoulders.

"Wh-wh-what happened." I rasped out. One of the Apollo kids looked sadly at me, everyone not clutching someplace on me was frantically searching the house.

Eric, one of the fairly new Apollo kids stepped forward. "A psychotic little girl attacked you, and now is really not the time to talk." He stated calmly. Had I been affected by the Maniae myself, cause I saw a psychotic little girl in my dream too. I opened my mouth to speak, only to have a stream of red pour down the side of my cheek.

"Ouch." Eric winced, "Internally bleeding twice in one day, geeze this is going to put you out of commission for at least two weeks." I tried to sit up, to ask him what he was talking about, but when I did the room started spinning, not a good idea. My vision danced with black dots, and just as I was subdued back to blackness I heard a faint shout.

"ERIC! WE FOUND IT!"

**Sorry nother short chappie, wanted to do a little Tartarus too... so I did, notice, Maniae are the children of nyx, they are spirits personifying Insanity, madness, and crazed frenzies. Okay tell me who's POV to do next. I don't think I left you on a really bad cliffie... did I? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry was at a band concert last night... anyone who plays the flute, YOU ROCK! Anyways there is a three way tie between Annabeth's POV Percy's POV and Leo's POV so I will do... ALISIONS cuz I can! Thank you for all the faves follows and reviews! Sorry for the people who actually voted, if there were other votes than we would've had a definite decision, but without further adieu,**

**Alison's POV**

By now my hand were wet and sticky, covered with the ground, which happens to be broken glass, and blood; my blood. I groaned as another Maniae took a swipe at my already injured body, cackling as she did so.

"Girl don't you see that living is so pointless, come with us willingly to our master, and you will not suffer any longer." One of the Maniae offered, leaning in real close to my face, close enough so I could smell the distinct smell of cherry cough drops on her breath. I brought my head up, made sure to get a good amount of spit in my mouth, than I spat in the Maniae's face; causing a bunch of cursing, shrieking, and death threats.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The now spit covered Maniae roared, clawing at my throat with her sharp pointed bronze talons. She leaned in close again, and bit my hand, than carefully, excruciatingly, dug her claws in deep into my chest, and dragged them right to where my heart was pounding. At this time Bob's and Damsen's laughter was the only thing keeping the moment from being completely silent. The Maniae smirked, as her claws reached my heart, than she lifter her claw out of the deep gash, and drew a heart out of my blood across my, what used to be, blue t-shirt, that was now stained purple with blood. All of the monsters before me cackled, while the one Maniae stepped back to admire her work. One of the other Maniae started moving in, her claws drawn, ready to kill me I suppose, when another grabbed her arm.

"Leave her, she is as good as dead anyways." The Maniae left snickering madly, I guess madness does have many different forms, there is violent madness, depressing madness, well and then there is just mad madness. At this thought I tried to sit up to assess my injuries, but the world started spinning when I did so, so I laid my cheek back against the sharp glass, figuring I had a concussion from when the Maniae pushlled me down onto the rock that was now next to my head. Sitting there I began to wonder where Phoenix had wandered off to, the bird should've been back by now, and by the black dots that began swimming across my vision, I could tell that I needed some form of help soon. Then a thought came to my mind, I looked over to Bob, who happened to still be laughing madly on the ground, convulsing with every breath let out; could he possibly ever become sane enough to find Phoenix? I honestly was worried about my little bird, more than I was worried about myself, although I am not sure if you would classify Phoenix as little since he has a wingspan well over twelve yards. Bob's laughter snapped me out of my thoughts, he was now gasping for air, his unsteady breathing worried me, would he stop laughing when he passed out, could a Titan die from lack of oxygen?

"Bob." I rasped, barely able to say the one syllable name. The Titan kept laughing as if there was a comedic in the Greek hell. "Bob." I tried again, my voice even fainter this time. He didn't even look up. I sighed, taking a deep breath, "BOB!" I yelled, causing myself to go into a coughing fit, trying to get air back into my lungs. The Titan's head shot up, he sprang up, and shook Damsen out of his laughing spell. I emitted a sigh of relief knowing that my friends were okay... and well not insane anymore.

Bob looked around curiously, I don't think he had seen me, I was pretty sure he was expecting me to be up and still fighting. Then his eyes landed on my shaking form, for a moment he looked pitiful on me, than his face switched to full on rage, his eyes gleaming with a new found anger.

"I WILL GET THOSE MANIAE!" Bob practically screamed, stomping his foot in frustration, while Damsen, a friendly giant I had made friends with a while back, came over and sat beside me trying to tend to my injuries as best as possible. We had long ago abandoned the river of fire to take a shorter route to Hecate's shrine, we had a canteen of liquid fire... well _had,_ than Phoenix told me he wanted a job rather than flying aimlessly by my side; so of course I willingly let the bird carry the canteen, and the bird was no where in sight.

"Violence will not resolve the issue at hand, Bob." Damsen spoke for the first time since he had been de-laugh-a-fied.

"But..." Bob started to whine, while sweeping up monster dust with his broom spear he carried around.

"No Bob, we have bigger issues." Damsen shushed him, pointing to me, which I was lying on the ground in an exhausted heap. "Where is the bird?" Damsen asked Bob.

"I dunno." Bob replied shrugging his shoulders, while stirring up the monster dust.

"Well... than we go find the bird." Damsen said, and started to pick me up, I groaned, pressing my hands against my burning chest. Damsen sighed, setting me back down, not wanting to cause me much pain. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked me.

"I could go alone." Bob offered.

"No." Damsen stated, shaking his head, "It is much to dangerous when we get further out." I really wasn't paying attention to the conversation, a glimmer of golden light had caught my eye, which was what, two, three, hundred feet away.

"How you leave me there?" I asked weakly, pointing to the bronze building in the distance.

"The shrine of Hermes?" Bob said, scratching his head.

"I s'pose it will have to do." Damsen whispered shakily, picking me up, and eyed me while I gritted my teeth trying not to scream in pain.

It seemed like it took hours to get to the shrine, probably because each second I was in deep pain. When we finally did, I remembered what Percy had told me about this shrine from his stay in Tartarus... him and Annabeth sent a letter from here. Bob and Damsen stayed with me, as I looked around trying to find a pen and paper, or at least something to write on and write with. I had to make due with an old cardboard box and a pencil, but it would work.

"Bob?" I quizzed.

"Yes Alison?"

"Is there anything you would like to say to Percy or Annabeth?" Bob nodded, and we began to write together.

_Dear Camp Half Blood and any Romans that may be present,  
_

_Well I will tell you, Tartarus sucks;  
liquid fire is disgusting,  
Maniae are stupid and crazy,  
I hate all Arai in general... oh and there is a psycho monster  
trying to eat me. It's name is Typhoeus. And I pretty much  
have no idea what it is capable of.  
Hey but on the bright side I am not alone, I have made an awesome friend  
Phoenix, he is a giant fire bird, also Bob says hi, Damsen too for the matter.  
__I want to tell you all to beat up the Stoll brothers, who hung up on me...  
Tartarus has great reception.  
Also... I just wanted to say goodbye to my family and friends. Just in case anything bad happens._

_~Alison_

I frowned at my workmanship, my writing was not as neat as it should be. I also hoped that they would not notice the few spots of blood that had dampened the card board, maybe they would burn off. I hesitated wanting to find a new piece to write on, but Bob grabbed the card board from me and tossed it into the fire. Than they turned to leave.

"Alison." Damsen said, "We will be back as soon as possible." And with that they left, leaving me alone, injured, and unable to defend myself. Probably not my brightest idea.

**YAY! Tell me what you think, R&R more importantly vote on who's POV! I mean it's not that hard just to type one name in people, but now I have something else to do at camp at least! Mandy0817 OUT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY! Sorry for not posting yesterday, but from now on only expect them every other day... unless I have time. Anyways, sorry The Gummy Bears Are Coming, no Leo's POV yet, but I am going to involve him this chapter... I think, whatever comes naturally. Anyways Annie's POV won!**

**Annabeth: DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!**

**Me: Sheesh... story time!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" I exclaimed, as I dropped the box of ambrosia on Jason's toe.

"OW!" Jason yelped, jumping on one foot in circles clutching his swollen toe. I felt my face heat up, and gave Jason a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." I muttered a quick apology, than grabbing a few squares of ambrosia making my way through the dozens of Apollo children, to Percy who was being pinned down to the bed by a weird contraption. "What. Is. That?" I asked, out of pure curiosity, not trying to offend anyone, but that is when Leo rounded the corner of the med bay.

"THING!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation, I sighed knowing I would get no where with this one.

"Leo?" Jason asked from behind me, dropping the foot he was clutching. Jason took a few strides towards Leo, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! PIPER AND I HAVE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!"

"Umm... it kind of is something that only the Hephaestus cabin can know about!" Leo retorted, the two kept yelling at each other, exchanging anywhere from apologies to insults, than things started getting really nasty.

"Why don't you just go fly away and mind your own business super man." Leo snapped, directing Jason towards the door.

"For your information I am not here for _you_." Jason sneered, "You are just the repair boy." I could tell Leo had, had enough, he closed the distance between Jason and him, and with one hard shove the son of Zeus was flung back... right into the box of ambrosia, crushing its contents into a fine powder.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I roared, Jason sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He started it." Jason pointed at Leo, acting like a five year old instead of a fifteen year old.

"Nuh-uh." Leo retorted.

"Yuh-huh." Jason replied.

It went on like this for a good five minutes, until Percy let out a soft groan of pain. That was it. I had, had enough. "Shut up, both of you." I hissed, glaring at the two of them, who looked down at the floor in shame.

"Y-y-yes A-a-a-an-na-b-beth." Leo stuttered out under the pressure of the glare I was giving him. I than began to scrounge the dust of ambrosia for a whole square, that was all I needed, a full square.

"So you never told me." I growled while searching amongst a pile of crumbs, "Why is Percy pinned down to his bed?" Leo's head snapped up to make eye contact with me, he emitted a sigh.

"Well, about a few minutes before you arrived and hurt Peter Pan's foot over there." He paused to glare at the son of Zeus, "Percy was not exactly... behaving... so anywho I built a machine to keep him on bed rest for a little while." I frowned at the notion of Percy trying to get out of bed, my fingers still sifting through crumbs, when they hit something solid.

"I found one." I sighed in relief, and walked over to Percy who was lying there mouth open eyes closed... drooling in his sleep. I chuckled, remembering the first day I had met him. Than I brushed the memory away, brining myself out of La-La land and force feeding Percy the whole square of ambrosia. His wounds closed up, and a few seconds later Percy's sea green eyes snapped open, and he made a futile attempt to sit up. Leo shook his right pointer finger back and forth at Percy, scolding him. "Percy," I started, almost getting lost in the vast wonder land of green that laid in his eyes, "you need to rest." I pushed his struggling shoulders down, "Can you do that?" I asked, taking one hand off of his shoulder, and lacing his fingers through mine. Percy let out a deep sigh, and nodded his head.

"Can I just... you know, see around camp?" He pleaded, giving me his best puppy eyes, which I immediately melted under his gaze.

"Okay." I easily agreed. Wheeling over a black wheel chair, and helping him in. I rolled him up the ramp, and outside the big house where we saw a mass of campers surrounding the dining hall. Cautiously I wheeled Percy through the crowd to the front, running over quite a few feet in the process. Apparently the crowd had been surround the bronze brazier in the middle of the dining hall, which I couldn't figure out why... till I saw the bloodied piece of card board lying on the ground. I picked it up, seeing a words encrypted on it. I shrugged my shoulders and began to read aloud,

_"Dear Camp Half Blood and any Romans that may be present," _Hazel, Frank and Reyna obviously appreciated being recognized, giving smirks to every greek around them.

_"Well I will tell you, Tartarus sucks;" _

"TRUE DAT!" Connor yelled out from the middle of the crowd.

_"liquid fire is disgusting,"_

Percy sighed and I sighed in relief in unison, we knew if she found the river of fire she would be safe.

"Liquid fire?" Travis asked with a mischievous smirk, while the rest of the camp groaned.

_ "Maniae are stupid and crazy," _

The Athena cabin gave each other nervous laughs and glances. I couldn't help but visibly pale a bit.

_"I hate all Arai in general..."_

"She met the Arai." Percy worriedly whispered to himself.

_ "oh and there is a psycho monster trying to eat me."_

"When is there not a psycho monster trying to eat demigods?" Thalia yelled from the crowd of hunters.

_ "It's name is Typhoeus."_

"Oh no..." Chiron murmured, exiting the crowd as soon as I read the name 'Typhoeus'.

_ "And I pretty much have no idea what it is capable of. Hey but on the bright side I am not alone,"_

Percy gave me a hopeful glance, 'Bob?' he mouthed, I shrugged my shoulders continuing to read.

_ "I have made an awesome friend Phoenix, he is a giant fire bird,"_

"WHAT!" Leo jumped up from his seat, "FIRE BIRD?" He yelled, "AWESOME!" He and the Stoll brother said in unison.

_ "also Bob says hi, Damsen too for the matter." _

_"I want to tell you all to beat up the Stoll brothers, who hung up on me... Tartarus has great reception."_

The whole camp was glaring at the two brothers, while the Ares kids were cracking their knuckles, "WHY!" Percy yelled out, frustrated starting to push himself out of the wheel chair.

"UH UH UH!" I pushed him back down. Looking back down to the cardboard which read,

_ Also... I just wanted to say goodbye to my family and friends. Just in case anything bad happens. _I couldn't bring myself to read this to Percy so I skipped it, to the signing.

_"~Alison"_ I completed the letter, cuing the Ares cabin to go at the Stolls, still worried about why the cardboard was wet with blood, and why she would say goodbye.

**VOTE ON WHO'S POV NEXT! R&R, thank you Mandy0817 out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey People! GUESS WHAT...! The Gummy Bears Are Coming, you finally get your wish! LEO'S POV! Thanks for the FFR's! HAPPY MEMEORIAL DAY! Sorry for not updating sooner, my father took me fishing, and I was lacking inspiration, than I needed to get another Fanfiction out for 'The One' well... story time!**

**Leo's POV**

As soon as Annabeth had read the last word of the cardboard letter, I ran to find Chiron... who happened to be pacing the length of his room in the big house.

"Hello?" I knocked on his dark wood door, for a moment the clomping noises emitted from his pacing briefly ceased to exist, than they started back up; except coming back _towards_ the place where I stood outside the door.

Chiron slowly opened the door, revealing his room, a soft light glowed over it, making it almost seem heavenly. There was a wall pictures, each frame contained a demigody hero in it, the most recent one was one of the seven, each of us making a funny face, Percy kissing Annabeth on the cheek, while she crossed her arms trying to look angry. Even Jason was sticking his tongue out at the camera, which took a lot of Pipers charmspeak to get him to dero. "What would you like my dear boy?" Chiron asked, I turned towards him, making eye contact with those sad brown eyes.

"I want to know what you know about Typhoeus." I stated, not hesitating one bit. If there was a way to defeat this monster I would. Chiron's face turned a sickly shade of white, and he beckoned me in. His room looked like a perfect picture of an old school log cabin, there was a bed, and an one thousand year old computer tucked neatly in the corner. The window was cracked open, letting the smell of strawberries, wildflowers, and the smell of the Aphrodite cabin's mixed perfumes drift through the window. There was a thin layer of dust over everything in the room, making it clear that it has not been used in a while.

"Typhoeus..." Chiron heaved the name out, as if it weighed on thousand pounds, "is a terrible monster that lives in the depths of Tartarus."

"So... Alison... has a chance of..." I let my voice trail off, shuddering at the thought of what this monster might look like.

"Yes, very much so. But Typhoeus only challenges the most worthy; which is what I don't understand. Heracles, was once on the edge of falling in, he later told me in that encounter he heard a voice... telling him '_You are not the most worthy, there is others, go back pitiful demigod live out your pathetic life_'." Chiron let the information sink in... could that have been the voice of Typhoeus... and if so... why would Alison be more worthy than Heracles.

"So what exactly does this monster look like...?" I hesitated, "And what exactly can he want with Alison."

"The monster is ancient... it has been described to have over one hundred fire breathing heads, and a dozen spiked tails. Your second question... I have no idea." Chiron sighed, and began pacing his room again. I fidgeted pulling some parts out of my tool belt, and beginning to tinker with them, subconsciously constructing a dragon. I immediately threw the piece of metal to the ground, and frustratingly stomped on it, breaking it into a million little pieces

"So no one... no one has defeated him?" I quizzed, looking down at my nails slightly tempted to bite them.

"Once." He said gravely, "It is rumored he has been defeated once. By Atlanta, one of the greatest female heroes of all time." The word rumored didn't exactly reassure me.

"Rumored?"

"Well then there is the possibility that she died fighting the dragon like creature, all we know is she died in Tartarus, once succeeding to Iris messaged the gods on similar accounts as Alison had put in her letter." I looked down at the scattered metal pieces at my feet, and stomped on them again, and again, and again, mumbling curses in ancient Greek, until Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. "There is still a chance for her though... she did demonstrate great skill defeating Gaea." He gave me a very weak unconvincing smile.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled, and walked out of his room, slamming the door, making dust particles stir in the air.

_Atlanta did make quite an opponent, and quite a tasty meal. Alison shall be next, but do not worry boy, I have different intentions for the girl, more evil, more suffering, to bring down Olympus. _An old scratchy voice echoed in my head, _but I supposed I will take her out while she is weak, so she doesn't have a chance to put up a fight like Atlanta dear did. _The voice snickered and faded out, leaving a cold feeling in my spine.

**VOTE ON WHAT TO DO NEXT! I might be able to update today again, if I get enough votes! R&R bye MANDY out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**OMGS OMGS OMGS OMGS! HAPPY THIRTIETH CHAPTER EVERYBODY! Sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that school has been wreaking havoc upon my fanfiction life. THAT'S RIGHT, I STILL HAVE SCHOOL, ugh! Well thanks for the ****_one review_**** and the fave and follow. Ok now that I have gotten that out of my system... chapter time, the one faithful reviewer requested Alison's POV, so here we are.**

**Alison's POV**

The sight in front of me, was half angelic, and half horrific. There stood a little girl, in a black mourning dress, a veil pulled over most of her face, only showing her stark red lips, her skin was porcelain like, so closely resembling a china doll... that, not that I would ever admit it, it made me want to go up and hug the girl tightly against my chest. I would've too... if the sight wasn't so horrific. In her tiny hands she held a bloodied knife, and was wiping it off on the skirts of her dress. I tried to sit up to greet the girl, but my chest screamed in protest. So I settled for a muffled groan of, "Hello."

"Why hello Alison Jackson." I started to come to my senses the moment she used my full name. What was a little girl doing in Tartarus anyway... how did she know my full name, why did I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew who's blood that was, my thoughts went on a rampage, trying to sort themselves.

"Wh-who are you?" I wheezed, trying to put on a brave face... but when you are lying down on the ground injured, and your opponent has a knife and could easily stab your right there and then... well I tried to not be terrified at the very least.

"Do you wanna play a game?" She notably dodged my question.

"Sure." I replied, my finger tips trailing to the knife set just out of arms reach from me. _Almost there,_ I thought to myself; that is before the little girl put bone crushing force on my hand. I swore I heard something crack, than the little girl kicked the knife away a good five feet.

"Uh uh uh." The little girl waved her finger at me, "I think I already had this conversation with someone... your brother... no... no... no... OH!" She exclaimed, jumping up triumphantly, "His girlfriend, Annabeth!" I felt bile rise in my throat... so that is either Annabeth's blood... or... I stopped myself from even thinking about that.

"So what game are we playing?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Hide and go shriek." She said casually, running the flat of her knife along my cheek, "But you don't know how to play." The girl almost scolded herself. "Okay, so I hide, and when I come out, you shriek! Simple enough, right?" I gulped in reply, looking at her bloodied skirts. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" The girl screeched enthusiastically, and then she literally melted into the shadows.

"Where did she go." I panted, talking to myself of course. Only seconds after did a little for jump on me, making a good sized gash across my forehead. I bit my tongue to the point that my mouth started to fill with the bitterness of blood to avoid yelping in pain.

"NO! YOU DID IT WRONG!" She backhand slapped me across the face, _ouch, that will leave a mark... if I make it to morning_, I thought to myself. "Now we have to play again." The china doll girl practically sung, than disappeared out of my line of sight. For a few seconds I was hopeful that maybe she had left me alone, that maybe she wouldn't come back... than she jumped on me again, stabbing me in the small of my back.

"So it was the other one that was marked... dangit!" She twisted the knife as she pulled it out, this time I let out a steady stream of curses, that would get my mouth washed out with soap if I were at the soul nymphs palace, than of course there was the half-hearted shrieking that I had let out, just so maybe the girl would go away. "That is so much better! Now let's play another..." She was going to continue, but was interrupted by noise from the door to the shrine.

"Bob? Damsen?" I coughed, shaking my head half trying to get the black spots out of my vision, and half trying to clear the light headedness I was feeling. There was no reply. I whined, as the girl turned back towards me with an evil smirk on her face, and raised her knife, plunging it directly into my abdomen.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." She mock curtsied, as she exited the shrine, blowing me a sarcastic kiss.

"Where are you?" I croaked, hoping that Bob would clomp through the shine any second. I got the second best thing, the sound of a distant bird call, _Phoenix._

**OKAY! Who do you want next, R&R, again, I deeply apologize for not updating in like forever. WELL MANDY OUT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I'ma back! Plus I got my first negative review... I hate pjelephants... anyone else? OH and there was a bunch of ties... I think... can't check... already started to write, so I am just doing what I want... so therefore, without further adieu.**

**LEO'S POV**

I was in the dining hall, laughter ringing in my ears around me, the smell of barbecues floating in the air. Well, to get to the point, I was just about to take a bite of my food, when a squawking noise appeared in my head, followed by, _Master is injured. _Suddenly I didn't have much of an appetite, putting my fork down, I got up from my seat slowly, and as calmly as I could; I walked towards the Hephaestus cabin. Clenching my fists at my side the whole way there.

The walk seemed like it took ages, the squawking noise repeating anxiously, over and over, I opened the door to the cabin, sat on my totally decked out bunk, and popped open a soda.

What_ do you mean!? _The birds squawking noises ceased for a moment. Almost as if Phoenix was hesitating.

_I'll show you._

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"ALISON!" Someone screamed from behind me just as my vision and hearing came to me. I whirled around to see a silvery man in a scorched; what used to be white, tunic. My eyes followed the man as he walked over to a small seemingly lifeless form.

Is that... no... it can't be? I stuttered out, even though I thought no one would be able to hear me.

_Indeed_ _it is young boy, Master is barely breathing. _A solemn voice echoed in my head.

_NO NO NO NO NO! _I screamed, rushing over to Alison. There was another man slowly striding over, this one had intense black eyes, somewhat long brown hair, and skin that would've been tan if it weren't singed to almost black.

"Damasen... get the firewater we got from the Phelegethon." The silvery man called out, as the man I assumed was Damasen stepped forward with a silver flask, bringing it to Alison's lips, and poured pretty much the whole thing into her mouth, except a few drops. The pair of oddly large men sat there, looking like they were holding there breath. Alison's body started to convulse, and she started to sputter, obviously choking on the firewater. Giant silver dude gently place a hand on her chest, holding her body down until the spasms stopped. The man gently lifted his hand away, helping Alison sit up, as she returned a weak smile.

"Who was that girl?" Alison rasped, probably still trying to get the taste of firewater out of her mouth.

"Bob... you don't think... it couldn't be..." Damasen stared wide eyed at the silvery dude, that I now know is named Bob. Bob looked at the other man soberly, and nodded. "Mother must've made a deal with that scoundrel." Damasen muttered, "I wouldn't be surprised if we go back to find the big house burned, along with the Poseidon and Athena cabin." He said bitterly, almost laughing madly to himself.

"Wh-who are we dealing with?" Alison asked feebly. Bob and Damasen shook their heads in unison.

"It's best for you to not know, we already have enough to worry about." Damasen stated, offering Alison a hand, which she gratefully took. They started out of the shrine, and as she walked away, I swore I saw the faintest hint of a shadow, leaving behind a few droplets... no eggs, that were no bigger than droplets of water.

_Your next little boy!_ A raspy voice echoed into my ear drums.

_Phoenix? _I questioned.

_No, I'm not that pathetic fire bird, I am someone with much hatred boiling for certain demigods boiling in my veins! I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!_

With that, I was back in the Hephaestus cabin, my fingers puncturing my pop can, making the amber liquid spill all over the floor.

"Aw man... no I have to get Travis to smuggle more in for me." I said blankly, not really caring about the pop... just what the voice had said,

_Anger boiling... I shall get my revenge!_

I shuddered at the thought, and quickly wiped the last of the spill up, than slipping out of my room to have a chat with a certain daughter of Athena... after all Damasen said that the Athena and Poseidon cabin would be destroyed if this thing got into camp somehow.

**DUN DUN DUN! Now to answer one of the questions, not really, but with the china doll girl it all comes together in the end! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm betting half of you have already guessed... but, meh, I don't spoil it for the ones who are clueless.**

**REVIWERS: HEY!  
**

**ME: Sorry, but I am kind of leaving you in the dark for certain reasons... if you are elderly stop reading right now, the ending may or may not give you a heart attack, I haven't decided yet. R&R pweeeassse!**

**MANDY OUT!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so so horribly sorry! In my defense; I had finals to study for! SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT! YAY! YAY! YAY! But now I have a camp :( so therefore this will be the last update till probably Saturday... unless I can sneak on my laptop. Well, now that that is all said... I would like to put a special thanks out there to TheGummyBearsAreComing... I think I put the caps in the right places... I am too lazy to check, sorry if I didn't, but I have to get to the update, speaking of...**

**Alison's POV**

I was sick of it, first the old cursey witch ladies, than the 'I want to scrape your guts out, and eat them' crazy old hags, and if that wasn't enough there was the cute... but deadly little girl.

"A-A-A-Alison." Bob interrupted my train of thought, his silvery eyes focused intently on the bold red sky.

"What Bob?" I asked hoarsely, my throat dry after having nothing but firewater to drink for... however long I have been here. Bob pointed right above my head. "WHAT!" I shouted.

"L-L-L-Look up." He stuttered out, I sighed and obliged with the Titans wishes.

I really wish I hadn't.

Two inches, above my face, was a set of razor sharp teeth, leaking the smell of blood, bleach... and strangest of all... fried chicken? I put on my classic sarcastic smirk and looked further up to meet a set... no hundreds of sets of eyes.

"Hey you up there." I shouted, my throat burning with effort.

"Ah, the one slightly worthy challenger wishes to speak with the mighty Typhoeus." The dragon stated, filled with pride.

"Yeah! I do... could you tell me where he is? All I see here is a dragon with bad breath and personal space issues." I sneered back, every ounce of disgust I had towards this creature evident in my voice. The dragon roared with rage, swiping his razor sharp claws at me. I easily dodged, taking cover behind a very convenient rock long enough to draw my dagger, I than walked out head held high to face the monster again. The said monster was looking curiously over at my two friends, and fire bird, who were seemingly frozen. The all to familiar cackle rung through my ears... Arai.

"Looks like I have to do this by myself." I mumbled to myself, taking a few more strides until I was literally on top of the monster.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I am in the mood for some bull riding... whad'ya say Mr. Anger issues?" I laughed out, intentionally trying to get the dragon angry. The dragon did the most expected thing ever. He swung all of his tails down on his back towards me... except when they met his fleshy scales, I was back on the ground.

"That was a dirty move girl." Typhoeus hissed in pain, I cackled, taking my blade and cutting off all sixteen of his razor sharp claws with my dagger. Luckily by the fact that the dragon was not bleeding gold, he was not immortal he could be beat. Typhoeus was still jumping around from foot to foot in pain, so I went to check on my traveling companions, who, much to my dismay, were still frozen mouths agape, eyes trained on the sky.

I really should've seen it coming, but I was too distracted. In a blur pointed teeth were around my calf, squeezing with the strength of a thousand Heracles's. I screamed in pain, letting out a steady stream of curses, dropping my knife, and watching it skitter out of my reach.

"Geeze you've got quite a dirty mouth." A dragon head, that wasn't squeezing the life out of my leg, commented.

"I wonder why!?" I snapped at the dragon between clenched teeth.

"Your blood is sooo tasty, maybe even more so than that Atlantia girl."

"It was ATLANTA." I screamed, only than observing that the head that was clamped around my leg was much bigger than the rest.

"Whatever." The dragon said, digging its teeth further into my calf. The sickening snap rang through the pit, and I let out another yelp of pain. "I was wrong girl." Typhoeus smirked, "You truly are not worthy, but you will make a tasty snack." The head clamped around my calf released its grip, drawing back up. I took this moment to take out the other blade I had found earlier, gripping the hilt with all of my might, and waited. Just before the head met with my chest, I swiped the blade cleanly through it's neck, severing the head. Typhoeus dissipated to dust, leaving behind the sole head as a spoil of war. I army crawled over to it looking just beyond it to see the shrine of Hecate.

"WE DID IT!" I yelled, not caring who heard me anymore, I was to filled with joy. Suddenly Bob and Damasen were behind me, looking at me with worry. "WE DID IT!" I repeated to them, pointing at the purpley stone building. There eyes followed my finger, and the corners of both of their mouths turned into smiles.

"BOB MADE IT!" Bob shouted gleefully, picking me up and practically skipping to the shrine, as Damasen followed, Phoenix picking up the rear hauling the head of Typhoeus behind him. Bob set me down in front of the small alter in the room, looking at me curiously as I probed around on it. Eventually I found what I was looking for. A button. The button only people permitted by Hecate could use. A tingling sensation went up my arm, like thousands of insects were crawling on me, which I chose to ignore, so I could instruct my traveling companions.

"Hold onto the alter." I instructed my three companions, Phoenix set the head down on top of the Alter, green blood still slightly oozing from the base, and perched onto the side, while Bob and Damasen curled their fingers around the edges. I pressed the button and the world began to spin, brilliant colors folding around me.

_The Curse._ A voice cackled, as the alter along with the four of us were sent into a wide portal.

**Ohhhh cliffy. Th-th-th-at's all folks! Now, before I go, you guys have options for the next chapter, Leo's POV, Percy's POV or Poseidon's POV? Well, R&R, there will be a follow up story, but next chapter... I think... will be the last, I will post the title of the new story at the end of the next chappie! It has been a fun ride peeps! I hope you all will view the follow up! Well, I will be putting out thank you notes at the end of this story! Well till then, which for all of the obsessive people; should be this coming Saturday, GOOD BYE! Mandy0817 Queen of disappointing endings, OUT!**


	33. Chapter 33

**HEY PEEPS final chapter! Who is pumped? I AM! This will be my first finished story! It has been a fun ride! I will see you on the second story, the title will be announced at the bottom! Oh and Leo's POV won for this chappie, I would like to thank anyone who faved followed or reviewed on this story I hope you stick with me! Well it is time for the last chapter :(**

**Reviewers: Go away Mandy!**

**ME: Okay, bye... #frozenprobs well now it is time!**

**Leo's POV**

"LEO!" Someone had called. I was, at the time, tinkering with gears in Festus' head, still trying to get him fully functioning again. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!" My head shot up, my eyes darting around the room searching for the source of the voice, what I found was Piper in a black mourning dress standing with her hands on her hips. Her cinnamon colored hair was up in a tight bun, a black veil covering her ever-changing eyes, but if you looked closely enough you could see the tear tracks running down the sides of her face.

"What!" I snapped, my own reddened eyes trying to make contact with hers.

"It's time." She closed the distance between us, putting a hand on my shoulder. Her voice was soft, I could tell she was tiptoeing carefully around my feelings, as if she rose her voice above a barely audible tone that it could shatter me. And it was infuriating.

"She's not dead you know." I mumbled, while wiping off my hands, in order to get the grease off. Piper let out a weak sigh, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Leo..." She started.

"NO!" I shouted, clenching my fists till my knuckles turned white. "SHE. IS. NOT. DEAD." I practically screamed, than hesitantly continued, "... just... slowly coming back." I finished, pulling a black shirt over my head. I hated the shirt, it was the same oversized t-shirt that I wore to my mothers funeral all those years ago. I know, it probably shouldn't have fit me... but it was way oversized at the time, and the thing still practically reeked of old lady perfume from all those hugs I had received.

"Ready?" Piper asked in a small voice.

"Ready as I will ever be... but this is pointless, she is not dead." I muttered, letting Piper lead me out of the Forges to the dining hall where the camp was sitting.

To sum it up, everyone looked horrible. Most eyes were red, some were crying, but Percy was definitely the worst. His hair was twice as messy as usual, his eyes were blood shot, and his skin was deathly pale. Piper for a moment looked at Percy sadly, than continued to lead me to the front, where the shroud awaited.

It was beautiful, a simple green color for the most of it, in the center was a silver trident, blue lines curling intricately around it. Shakily I brought my hand up next to it, lighting the shroud, while Chiron stepped to the podium on stage to say a few words.

"I... really didn't know Alison all too well." He started, eyeing the shroud, which contained nothing but empty thoughts, of what if she was still alive. "But I wish I had. She seemed like a wonderful girl, who probably much like her older brother, would've been a great hero. That is pretty much all I have to say... would anyone else like to speak?" He finished stepping off the podium.

"I..." I started only to be interrupted by a feminine voice.

"I would like to speak!" Someone shouted eagerly. A girl stepped forward, she was dressed in all black, a veil covering her face, and her hair, her hands were gloved, so pretty much the only thing you could see was her tiny frame, which was deathly skinny. The girl limped up to the stage, taking one last look at the Poseidon cabin, as if making sure someone was still in it, which was ridiculous since Percy was the only person who stayed there... besides the occasional visit from Annabeth, than the girl shook her head and took the stage.

"I would like to first start out by saying this funeral is too depressing." The girl announced loudly in the microphone, "This is definitely not what I would've wanted." She giggled, receiving many growls from the Ares cabin. "Why can't we have any fun, I mean, it's not like anyone died!" She cried out, giggling even more.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!" The Ares cabin shouted.

"Why?" The girl whined, "I am having sooooo much fun watching this."

"THAT'S IT!" Clarisse, ran on to stage, slapping the girl across the face.

"OW!" She said loudly, "yup this is definitely the worst funeral ever. Hey Annabeth!" She exclaimed, beckoning a very confused daughter of Athena forward. "I found this for ya, figured it was yours." She pulled out a dagger and a laptop, setting the two items in the blondes hands.

"How... Alison?" Annabeth gasped. The girl chuckled pulling off her veil, revealing her sparkling green eyes.

"I figured it would be rude not to show up to my own funeral... but seriously this sucks." Percy ran forward, taking his sister into a bone crushing hug, while I stood there frozen. "Percy." Alison whined, "I'm kinda busted up here, after defeating that dragon." She said breathlessly.

"WHAT!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I'll tell you... sometime." She whispered, her tone now more serious, "Just please stop crushing me Percy."

"Fine, but what did you expect, you to be gone in Tartarus for six months, and me to just blow you off." He replied, stepping away from her. Alison looked confused, and was about to say something else, but was interrupted as the whole camp began asking questions at the same time, basically mobbing the poor girl.

"HEY GIVE HER SOME SPACE!" I shouted across the crowd. Green eyes met mine, Alison's lips tugged up into a small smile.

"Hello Leonardo." She smirked, as I sprinted forward.

"Why hello Nobody." I replied, bowing at her, receiving a light laugh.

"Do you two know each other...?" Percy asked.

"Long story." The two of us said a the same time, getting many squeals from the Aphrodite cabin.

"So..." I started, only to have Alison put her hand over my mouth. Her eyes were welling up with tears, looking into the crowd. I followed her gaze.

Standing right where she was looking was a little girl, skin as fragile as porcelain, her red stained lips pulled up into a smirk. She was wearing a white sundress, covered in webs, and a dagger hung at her side, which was coated with a dark black liquid. "You." Alison whispered, her eyes nervously darting between me, Annabeth, and Percy. The girl laughed evilly, throwing the knife at Annabeth. Everyone sat stunned as the knife barreled towards it's target, Alison shook her head, and pushed the blonde, and Percy out of harms way, only to get hit by the knife.

"NO!" I shrieked, looking angrily at the girl.

"Yes," The girl said, "Now that I have done my bidding for the earth mother, I supposed I have to change back to my regular form." The girls legs morphed longer, six more bused out of her sides, she grew fangs, lowed body became sectioned, and her eyes turned crimson red.

"Archane." Annabeth whispered, as I kneeled down beside Alison, letting the camp deal with the invader. Alison was shallowly breathing, looking up at the sky.

"It's bad, isn't it?" She asked me as I knelt by her side.

"No, it's not that bad." I lied.

"Leonardo?" She questioned, breaking out into a coughing fit, spiting out blood. I brought my thumb next to her lips, and brushed it away. _She's dying, say something already_, I shouted at myself in my head.

"Yes Alison." I mumbled, giving her hand a tight squeeze. She brought her slightly bloody lips next to my ears.

"I love you." She whispered, I felt tears stinging in my eyes, as Percy was sobbing ruggedly in the background, cursing himself for not doing anything.

"I love you too Al, I really do." I replied, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, ignoring the taste of salty blood in my mouth. I pulled away, watching Alison smile, she gave my hand a small squeeze, coughing up a little more blood.

"Goodbye Leo." She mumbled, letting her eyes shut. It took a few moments for my thoughts to process the whole situation. Than I let the pent up tears fall from my eyes. I looked on to her unmoving body, and gasped, as the earth swallowed it up.

_Sweet revenge, Sweet, sweet revenge Leo Valdez. Now come and get your prize. _A new voice said in my head.

_I thought you were in Tartarus, Gaea. _I spat back.

_Nope, but I decided I needed a new approach at my goals, now are the pathetic seven going to come for me, my dear child, or will you just stay there, and turn bitter with vengeance? _

_I'm coming for you, indefinitely, and when I get there, you will have to face MY wrath. I will avenge my mother, and Alison. _

**DUN DUN DUN! Next story is Without You, I hope to see you there, but still R&R tell me what you think of this last chapter! No time skips on the next story... except maybe a day later? Well don't hate me! BYE see yall later, and actually I don't think this would've given anyone a heart attack. Do you? Did anyone cry, I almost did writing this, I am soooo mean. :(**

**But you guys really shouldn't have told me not to kill anyone, it just makes me want to kill them more! Sorry, Mandy OUT!**


End file.
